Big Boss and I
by risayantiar
Summary: Baekhyun bekerja di perusahaan yang sangat terkenal siapa sangka ia bertemu dengan lelaki yang berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan tidak normal [Chanbaek] warning! Yaoi, romance, CEO
1. chapter 1

Hari itu pagi sudah menampakkan sinarnya dari ufuk timur tetapi seorang namja mungil masih bergelut dengan selimutnya, "Hey hyung bangun!! Apakah kau lupa hari ini kau aka nada wawancara."

Mendengar itu namja tersebut hanya merespon dengan anggukan dan berkata, "Ini jam berapa?"

Adiknya pun hanya menghela napas dan dengan wajah yang datar, "Hyung ini sudah jam 6.30 dan wawancaranya jam 07.00."

Namja itu masih menggeliat dan matanya langsung melebar "Apaaaa? Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku. Dasar adik yang payah" ia bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mempersiapkan segalanya dan adiknya hanya geleng-geleng karena ia tahu bahwa kakaknya itu adalah orang yang ceroboh tapi tanpa kakaknya dia tidak bisa sebahagia ini walaupun kedua orang tua mereka sudah lama meninggal saat sang kakak berusia 18 tahun dan ia berusia 12 tahun.

Kemudian, namja mungil itu telah selesai dengan acara memakai bajunya dan ia pun bergegas menuju ruang makan dan adiknya yaitu Taehyung menawarinya roti "Hyung cepat makan rotimu karena aku sudah tahu kau akan terlambat dan ingat jangan buru-buru." Baekhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan cengiran "Baiklah adikku yang cerewet. Baiklah hyungmu akan berangkat berdoa saja kakakmu ini dapat pekerjaan dan jangan lupa kau harus belajar dengan giat" Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan terkekeh "Baiklah Baekhyun-nim"

Akhirnya, namja mungil itu sampai di kantor yang akan ia lamar dan ia pun melihat jam yang bertengger di pergelangan tangan kirinya dan merasa makin panik "Aiisshh.. Tidak aku terlambat 3 menit bagaimana ini?"

Ia pun bergegas memasuki kantor baru yang akan ia lamar dan bertanya kepada resepsionis, "Permisi, aku ingin bertanya di mana ruang untuk wawancara karyawan baru?" Seorang resepsionis itu melihat Baekhyun dan berkata, "Ruang untuk wawancara ada di lantai dua lalu kau bisa berbelok ke kanan di sana ada tertera ruang untuk wawancara karyawan baru"

Baekhyun pun mengucapkan terima kasih dan segera memasuki lift dan ia bergumam 'mengapa lift ini sepi padahal karyawan di kantor ini sangat banyak' dan ia pun langsung menepis pemikirannya itu saat pintu lift akan tertutup tiba-tiba datang seorang pria yang berperawakan tinggi dengan setelan jas kantor yang sangat maskulin. Wanita yang akan melihatnya akan terpesona dengan penampilan dari pria ini. Pria tersebut segera memasuki lift khusus untuk dirinya dan merasa heran mengapa ada yang berani memasuki lift itu padahal ia sudah memperingati agar tidak memasuki lift itu kecuali dirinya. Baekhyun merasa ia ditatap dengan tatapan tajam dari seorang pria yang baru ia temui tetapi ia merasa jantungnya berdetak dengan tidak normal dan ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sambil mengendalikan detak jantungnya.

Pintu lift pun berbunyi dan Baekhyun segera keluar dari lift itu dan berbelok ke kanan dan tenyata ia tersisa dua calon karyawan lalu setelah itu giliran Baekhyun dan ia segera memasuki ruangan wawancara.

Lain halnya dengan pria yang masih di lift ia adalah Park Chanyeol ia memiliki kekuasaan pada perusahaan yaitu Park Company, perusahaan itu merupakan perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan dan ia banyak mengambil peran dalam perusahaan yang lain sehingga ia lah yang paling diincar oleh investor - investor luar.

Setelah lift itu berhenti di lantai 10 ia langsung memasuki ruangannya dan duduk dengan angkuh dan memikirkan siapakah lelaki mungil tadi itu menarik perhatiannya sejak pertama bertemu karena tidak ada yang berani memasuki liftnya tanpa seizin dari Chanyeol dan ia berpikir mungkin itu adalah karyawan baru. Chanyeol segera menelepon bagian resepsionis, "Apakah wawancaranya sudah berakhir?" dan di seberang telepon "Iya pak wawancaranya sudah berakhir dari 10 menit yang lalu" Chanyeol pun segera memerintahkan karyawannya untuk memberikan dokumen – dokumen calon karyawan baru "Baik segera bawakan dokumen – dokumen calon karyawan baru ke ruanganku segera!" nada dari seorang Chanyeol yang tidak ingin terbantahkan "Baik pak saya akan segera mengantarkannya ke ruangan bapak." Setelah tidak lama seorang karyawan yaitu Kim Jongin atau biasa di panggil Kai memasuki ruangan Chanyeol dan segera memberikan dokumen – dokumen itu kepada Chanyeol dan ia pun bertanya "Chanyeol apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan dokumen itu?"

Chanyeol hanya mendelik dan berkata, "Bukan urusanmu kai dan urusi saja urusanmu. Dan hey kenapa kau memanggilku Chanyeol saat di kantor?" Kai hanya memutar bota matanya dan melipatkan tangannya di dada "Ayolah Chanyeol santai aku ini sahabatmu dan lagi pula hanya ada kau dan aku di sini" Chanyeol tidak memedulikan Kai yang mengoceh dan segera memeriksa data-data dari karyawan dan ia melihat lelaki yang ia cari – cari tadi dan berguman 'Jadi kau bernama Byun Baekhyun baiklah kau nantikan apa yang akan aku lakukan' Kai langsung melihat Chanyeol dan merasa heran "Hey Park kau berbicara apa aku tidak mengerti?" dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miring dan memperlihatkan lesung pipinya "Tidak ada. Ah… apakah sudah ada yang menempati sekretaris pribadi untukku?" dan Kai mengangkat satu alisnya dan berkata, "Belum ada mereka semua tidak ingin karena kau sangat rumit dan terlalu serius sehingga mereka tidak tahan denganmu" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum simpul "Baiklah sekarang kau urus karyawan baru yang bernama Byun Baekhyun ini akan menempati sekretaris pribadiku" Kai pun tidak bertanya lagi dan segera melaksanakan perintah dari seorang Park Chanyeol

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun bangun dengan tepat waktu dan menunggu dengan cemas informasi apakah ia akan diterima atau tidak pada pekerjaan di perusahaan yang banyak diincar karena perusahaan itu sangat terkenal di Korea. Taehyung pun menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih berkutik dengan ponselnya "Hyung apakah kau bisa fokus dengan makananmu lalu setelah itu kau bisa melanjutkan acara memandang ponselmu"

Baekhyun hanya memandang Taehyung dengan kekesalan dan bibir yang maju dengan imut "Aku sedang menunggu kehidupan untuk kita kau tahu itu?"

Taehyung yang mendengar itu hanya bisa mengangguk dengan asal dan memaklumi hyungnya itu. Tak lama ia mendapatkan panggilan dan Park Company dan Baekhyun merasa terkejut dan merasa sangat gugup untuk mengangkatnya lalu jarinya yang lentik itu perlahan menggeser tanda hijau untuk menjawab panggilan itu

"Apakah benar ini dengan Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan nada yang gugup "I-Iya benar ini dengan Baekhyun."

"Baik tuan Baekhyun kau sudah diterima di perusahaan Park Company dan besok kau sudah bisa mulai bekerja dan posisinya akan saya beritahu besok." Baekhyun mendengar sangat senang

"Baik besok saya akan mulai bekerja. Terima kasih atas informasinya." Kemudian, telepon berakhir dan Baekhyun melompat- lompat dengan gembira

"Taehyung-aahhh kau tahu besok hyungmu ini akan bekerja jadi beban kita akan sedikit berkurang dan biaya sekolahmu hyung akan membantunya" taehyung yang mendengar itu tersenyum gembira karena kakaknya sudah diterima perusahaan yang sangat terkenal di Korea itu.

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun terlihat sangat buru – buru memasuki kantor barunya salahkanlah dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa bangun dengan tepat waktu sehigga ia harus terlambat saat hari pertama ia bekerja. Ia segera menhampiri divisi yang akan ia tempati tetapi seseorsng datang menemui Baekhyun dan mengakatakan

"Apakah kau Baekhyun?" Baekhyun hanya menoleh dan mengangguk "Iya saya Baekhyun." Perkiraan karyawan itu benar dan ia menyampaikan apa yang diamanatkan oleh tuan Park "Kau bisa mulai bekerja sebagai sekretaris tuan Park dan ruanganmu ada di lantai 10 bukan lantai 3."

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya yang sipit itu "T-tapi aku bukan melamar sebagai sekretaris di perusahaan ini" Karyawan itu mendalih "Aku hanya disuruh oleh bos kami dan segeralah ke ruangannya kau tau tuan Park itu sangat tidak suka orang yang terlambat."

Dan Baekhyun terpaksa melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang yang akan ia tuju dan sampailah ia di ruang yang akan ia tempati dan ia mengetuk pintu itu setelah mendengar suara dari dalam ia memasuki ruangan itu dan ia sangat terkejut karena ia menemui pria itu lagi yang membuat jantungnya berdetak Baekhyun sangat kaku dan hanya diam di tempat.

Baekhyun hanya menunduk dan mendengar suara bariton itu "Apakah kau tahu ini jam berapa?" tapi Baekhyun hanya diam dan Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyu perlahan dan wajah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centi untuk bersentuhan.

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Yaoi

[M]

Baekhyun semakin tertunduk dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menyeringai "Kau tahu? Kau telat 5 menit aku sangat tidak suka orang yang telat."

Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan ia hanya menjawab dengan gugup, "M-maafkan saya tuan Park saya kesiangan tapi saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" Baekhyun langsung memunduk dengan penuh penyesalan.

Chanyeol berpikir ia semakin menyukai lelaki mungil ini hanya untuk ia goda, "Baiklah sekarang kau ku maafkan tetapi kalau kau mengulanginya lagi kita lihat apa yang akan ku lakukan padamu sweetheart" Chanyeol menyeringai dan memperlihatkan dimple nya.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu merasa mukanya memerah karena sebutan itu dan Baekhyun mendongak untuk melihat Chanyeol karena tinggi Baekhyun hanya sampai dagu Chanyeol, "A-apa yang bisa saya kerjakan tuan Park?"

Chanyeol menoleh dan memberikan kertas berisikan kontrak. Baekhyun menyerngit "Apa ini tuan Park?" Chanyeol hanya berdehem dan mengatakan bahwa ia harus menandatangani semua kesepakatan yang tertera dalam kertas itu kalau Baekhyun ingin bekerja di perusahaan. Kemudian, Baekhyun menunjukkan sedikit protesannya "Tuan Park apakah ini tidak berlebihan? saya harus tinggal dengan anda? Saya mempunyai adik di rumah dia masih sekolah." Chanyeol melipatkan tangannya di dada "tenang saja aku akan membiayai dan dia bisa tinggal dengan temannya aku akan mencarikannya untukmu." Baekhyun menghela napasnya dia sudah pasrah "Apakah ini harus tuan Park?" Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa perintahnya itu mutlak tidak boleh dibantah. Baekhyun nampak berpikir lalu akhirnya ia akan berusaha dan Baekhyun menandatangani kontrak dengan perusahaan milik Chanyeol. Terlihat Chanyeol menyeringai 'lihat apa yang akan aku lakukan kau suatu saat akan takluk padaku'.

Setelah menandatangani kontrak itu Baekhyun memberikan kontrak itu kembali kepada Chanyeol dan ia bertanya dengan sopan, "Sekarang apa yang harus saya kerjakan lebih dahulu?"

Chanyeol kemudian berpikir "Mungkin aku ingin kau membuatkanku kopi tapi ingat jangan ada gulanya. Cepat kau laksanakan!"

Baekhyun hanya menunduk dan segera melaksanakan perintahnya dan ia sampai di dapur khusus membuat minuman para karyawan. Baekhyun hanya mengomel sambil membuatkan kopi "Apakah dia tidak tahu gunanya sekretaris seenaknya dia menyuruhku untuk membuat kopi padahal di sini ada karyawan yang bertugas untuk membuatkan dia minuman. Huffttt" Baekhyun hanya kesal dan ia memajukan bibirnya dengan lucu.

Kopi pun sudah siap dan ia mengantarkannya langsung untuk Chanyeol dan ia memasuki ruangannya karena ruangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjadi satu. Meja Baekhyun berada agak jauh dengan Chanyeol tetapi Chanyeol masih bisa memantau apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun. Ia memberikan gelas berisikan kopi itu kepada Chanyeol "Ini kopinya silahkan dinikmati dan tidak ada gulanya." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sambil ia masih berkutik dengan berkas - berkasnya, "Taruh saja di mejaku." Dan Baekhyun segera menaruhnya dengan hati - hati.

Baekhyun pun bertanya dengan hati - hati kepada atasannya itu "Apa yang harus saya kerjakan sekarang?" Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap langsung pada manik cokelat milik lelaki mungil yang ada di depannya "Kau tunggu saja. Jangan ganggu aku dulu, aku sedang sibuk." Baekhyun hanya menggangguk lemah dan bergumam dalam hati 'apakah pekerjaanku hanyalah ini padahal aku hanya bertanya tapi dia menjawabnya dengan ketus dasar wajahnya saja yang tampan tapi sifatnya tidak mencerminkan.. ckckck'

Baekhyun kembali ke mejanya dengan raut wajah yang kesal karena tidak ada yang harus ia kerjakan. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia berdiam diri tapi masih belum diberi tugas oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merasa bosan, ia pun bertanya dengan hati - hati kepada chanyeol "Eheemmm... Apakah tidak ada pekerjaan yang harus saya kerjakan? Ini hari pertama saya bekerja tapi saya belum mengerjakan apa - apa sejak tadi"

Chanyeol mendongak karena merasa pekerjaannya diganggu dan ia mengerutkan keningnya "Baik sekarang kau rapikan berkas - berkas itu dan susun dengan rapi."

Baekhyun melihat arah yang ditunjuk oleh Chanyeol dan ia mengangguk mengiyakan. Baekhyun beranjak dari kursi menuju rak tumpukan berkas - berkas yang sudah diperiksa oleh Chanyeol dan menata dirak. Baekhyun terkadang berjinjit untuk menaruh map pada rak yang agak tinggi dan agak susah untuk dia raih, Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tetapi ia segera memalingkan mukanya agar tidak ketahuan bahwa ia sedari tadi terus memperhatikan lelaki mungil itu.

Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan berkas - berkas hingga berkas terakhir ia harus meletakkannya pada rak teratas dan Baekhyun menghela napas karena rak itu sangat tinggi. Pertama dia berjinjit tapi ternyata rak itu sangat jauh jangkauannya lalu ia melompat - lompat tapi ternyata usahanya sia - sia. Baekhyun beristirahat sebentar dan menyeka keringat yang mengalirkan di pelipisnya dan lehernya dengan tangan ia merasa sangat letih.

Baekhyun mencari akal agar ia dapat mencapai rak teratas lalu ia melihat kursi dan ia segera membawanya dan ia berhasil menjangkaunya. Lalu Baekhyun meletakkan map itu pada raknya lalu Baekhyun menepukkan kedua tangannya seperti menepuk debu karena pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Saat Baekhyun akan turun tiba - tiba ia merasa tubuhnya oleng dan akan terjatuh Baekhyun tidak bisa mengontrol badannya yang akan terjatuh.

Sampai sebuah lengan mencegah dia agar tidak terjatuh dari kursi itu. Siapa lagi pelaku itu kalau bukan Park Chanyeol. Saat Baekhyun akan terjatuh ia merasa cemas dan segera menahan tubuh mungil itu agar tidak jatuh.

Posisi mereka kini dengan Chanyeol yang menahan pinggang Baekhyun dengan posesif dan kedua tangan Baekhyun berada di leher Chanyeol wajah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centi untuk bersentuhan. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang ingin melepaskan pelukan itu. Semburat merah pada pipi Baekhyun dan detak jantung yang tidak beraturan saat Chanyeol terus memperhatikan sang empunya.

Merasa sadar Baekhyun segera melepaskan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dengan tidak rela, "Tuan Park bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu?" tapi Chanyeol masih bergeming tanpa mau melepaskan tangannya pada pinggang Baekhyun dan ia makin mempererat lilitan tangannya pada pinggang Baekhyun. Ia merasa pinggang itu sangat pas untuk ia peluk, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam mematung dan entah kenapa ia merasakan kehangatan saat Chanyeol memeluk erat tubuhnya.

Chanyeol segera sadar dan langsung melepaskan lilitan tangannya dari pinggang Baekhyun dengan tidak rela. Tapi wajah Chanyeol berada di telinga Baekhyun untuk menggodanya "Kau tahu bisa saja kau menjadi bottomku nanti" Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara baritonnya dan meniup telinga Baekhyun untuk mengetahui reaksi Baekhyun ia hanya tersenyum karena Baekhyun diam seperti patung sambil memejamkan matanya dan seketika ia mendorong Chanyeol, "Tidak tuan Park apa yang kau bicarakan aku ini lelaki normal aku masih menyukai wanita kau tahu?" Baekhyun tanpa sadar berteriak kepada Chanyeol dan memajukan bibirnya dengan sangat imut menurut Chanyeol. Padahal alasan itu untuk menutupi bahwa Baekhyun memang memiliki masalah dalam orientasinya.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu langsung tertawa "Kau serius sekali tuan Byun aku hanya bercanda, kau tahu? Aku juga tidak mungkin menyukaimu karena kau bukan tipeku." Chanyeol tersenyum meremehkan.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam sambil mengepalkan tangannya rasanya ingin dia tonjok muka yang sok tampan itu tapi ia sadar bahwa ia hanya karyawan di perusahaan itu. Baekhyun langsung turun dari kursinya dan bertanya dengan ketus, "Apa yang harus saya kerjakan lagi tuan Park?" Chanyeol merasa tidak suka dengan nada bicara Baekhyun yang tidak sopan saat berbicara dengan ia "Tuan Byun kau berani sekali berbicara ketus denganku. Kau akan ku beri hukuman dengan memotong gajimu." Akhirnya Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan kemudian pergi ke tempat duduknya sambil bergumam 'dasar tuan pemarah dia tahunya hanya mengancam saja' Baekhyun tidak peduli jika kata - katanya didengar oleh orang yang ia sindir.

Chanyeol mendengarnya tapi hanya tersenyum miring dan ia kembali ke meja nya. Ia menatap Baekhyun sebentar lalu ia mengatakan, "Baekhyun sekarang periksa berkas - berkas ini dan aku ingin hari ini juga harus selesai semua tidak boleh ada kesalahan kau ingat itu?" Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk berkas yang ada di mejanya. Berkas itu sangat banyak Baekhyun mengiyakan dan berpikir bahwa ia harus lembur malam ini tidak apalah selama ia menerima gaji murni tanpa pemotongan.

Selang waktu sudah 3 jam ia mengoreksi berkas-berkas sesekali ia menghela napasnya dan beristirahat untuk merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Ia melihat ke meja Chanyeol ternyata Chanyeol tidak ada Baekhyun baru menyadari ia tadi di telepon oleh seseorang untuk bertemu di luar Baekhyun tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan karena itu bukanlah urusannya. Lalu Baekhyun melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sangat menumpuk itu.

Baekhyun melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dan saatnya makan siang karena jam sudah menunjukkan jam 12. Baekhyun melihat kembali ke meja kerja Chanyeol ternyata Chanyeol masih belum kembali dari pertemuan pribadinya. Baekhyun berdiri ia ingin mengisi perutnya yang sudah keroncongan itu di kantin. Ia duduk sendiri karena ia belum mempunyai teman bicara di hari pertama ia bekerja.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menghampiri Baekhyun "Bolehkah aku duduk di sini karena meja yang lain sudah penuh hanya tersisa ini saja" Baekhyun mendongak dan ia terpesona dengan rupa lelaki di depannya ia tinggi dengan kulit putih bersih dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang rupawan. Lelaki itu melambaikan tangannya pada wajahnya Baekhyun "Hey... Apakah kau mendengarkan aku?" Baekhyun tersadar dan mempersilakan lelaki itu menempati meja di depannya toh itu milik umum jadi siapa saja boleh duduk begitu pemikiran Baekhyun. Lelaki itu tersenyum dan memperkenalkan dirinya "Salam kenal apakah kau karyawan baru di sini? Aku Oh Sehun. Kau?" Baekhyun tersenyum dengan mata sabitnya "Iya aku karyawan baru di sini. Salam kenal Sehun-ssi aku Baekhyun" Sehun tersenyum "Hey.. tidak usah seformal itu denganku panggil saja aku Sehun." Baekhyun tersenyum lagi dan mereka berbicara santai sambil memakan makanan mereka sampai waktu istirahat berakhir dan mereka harus kembali mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka.

"Semoga kita bertemu lagi Baekhyun-ah" tangan Sehun mengusap kepala Baekhyun kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan melambaikan tangannya. Baekhyun tersenyum malu dan membalas melambaikan tangan.

Baekhyun kembali ke ruangannya dan melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya yang tertunda sesampainya ia di ruangannya ia terkejut dengan Chanyeol yang membanting semua barang-barang yang ada di meja, Baekhyun merasa bingung dan segera menghentikan Chanyeol. Saat Baekhyun ingin memegang tangan Chanyeol ia langsung menepis tangan Baekhyun "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?" Chanyeol membentak Baekhyun dan berteriak. Baekhyun hampir menyerah tapi ia langsung memeluk kepala Chanyeol dan entah mengapa Chanyeol langsung terdiam dan membalas pelukan Baekhyun dengan erat.Posisi mereka adalah Baekhyun yang berdiri sedangkan Chanyeol terduduk sehingga tinggi Chanyeol hanya sepinggang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kemudian mengucapkan kata-kata penenang untuk Chanyeol. "Sudahlah tenangkan dirimu tuan Park" Baekhyun mengelus belakang rambut Chanyeol dan Chanyeol makin menenggelamkan kepalanya di perut Baekhyun.

 _#FLASHBACK_

 _Chanyeol menerima telepon dan mengangkatnya ia hanya tersenyum sumringah "_ _Oh sayang ada apa?" Chanyeol mempunyai tunangan yang sudah menemaninya selama 2 tahun ia adalah Seulgi dan Chanyeol sangat mencintai Seulgi. Satu hal semua di kantor tahu bahwa Chanyeol mempunyai tunangan sehingga mereka tidak berani mendekati Chanyeol. Di seberang telepon Seulgi menjawab "Oppa apa kita bisa bertemu di restoran biasa? Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya "Tidak biasanya kau seserius ini sayang baik oppa akan ke sana tunggu oppa oke?" Di seberang telepon wanita itu hanya berdehem mengiyakan. Sambungan telepon terputus dan Chanyeol segera menginggalkan ruangan tanpa menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan Baekhyun juga sangat terfokus untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya jadi Chanyeol tidak ingin mengganggu._

 _Setelah Chanyeol sampai di restoran ia melihat Seulgi dan langsung menuju meja itu "Sayang apa kau lama menunggu?" Seulgi hanya menggeleng dan ingin membicarakan niatnya tapi Chanyeol memotong pembicaraannya "Sayang bisakah kita makan terlebih dahulu aku sangat lapar" Seulgi menghela napas dan mengangguk. Mereka pun memesan makanan dan tidak lama makanan itu sampai ke meja mereka._

 _Mereka makan dalam diam setelah selesai Seulgi segera menyampaikan keinginannya "Oppa aku rasa hubungan kita cukup sampai di sini" Chanyeol yang mendengar penyataan itu terkejut "Seulgi, sayang apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Seulgi menggeleng "Bukan begitu oppa tapi aku.. aku.." Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya "Aku apa Seulgi? Jangan buat aku marah" Seulgi menunduk ketakutan "S-sebenarnya aku memiliki pacar lain karena aku tidak mencintai oppa" Chanyeol makin mendidih "Apa yang kau katakan Seulgi? Jadi pertunangan kita ini kau anggap apa?" Seulgi kemudian mengangkat mukanya dengan berani "Kau selalu mengekangku aku muak dengan semua ini oppa. Aku bosan denganmu kau tahu itu? Aku ingin kita segera mengakhiri ini. Dan juga aku akan segera menikah dengan pacarku yang tulus denganku_ _kami akan pindah ke New York jadi oppa kau jangan ganggu kehidupanku lagi aku sudah muak dengan semua ini" Seulgi berlalu dan melepas cincin itu dan meletakkan di meja tanpa menunggu jawabn dari Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol tertawa dalam kepahitan ia sudab di tinggalkan oleh dua wanita yang sangat ia sayangi yang pertama ibunya yang meninggal karena serangan jantung akibat ayahnya yang ketahuan berselingkuh dengan wanita lain dan sekarang wanita yang ia cintai meninggalkannya demi lelaki lain. Hati Chanyeol hancur berkeping-keping. Ia segera meninggalkan restoran itu dan menuju ke parkiran. Ia mengendarai mobil dengan emosi yang menggebu-gebu sesampainya ia di kantor ia segera memasuki kantor dengan wajah yang tidak dapat dibaca oleh karyawannya mereka merasa terheran-heran. Setelah sampai di ruangannya ia segera melempar semua barang-barang di meja dan berteriak "Mengapa? mengapa? dulu ibuku sekarang wanita yang ku cintai. Aaarrgghhhhhh" Chanyeol semakin menjadi. Tidak berlangsung lama setelah Baekhyun memasuki ruangannya dan terkejut dengan semua kekacauan yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol._

 _#FLASHBACK END_

Merasa baikan Chanyeol langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun dan terdiam Baekhyun yang melihat itu ingin menanyakan apa ada yang salah dengam Chanyeol tapi tidak jadi karena Chanyeol langsung menariknya kasar keluar kantor. Baekhyun kebingungan "T-tuan Park kita mau ke mana? Kenapa kau menarikku?" tanpa berkata Chanyeol tetap menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga sampai lift Baekhyun terus memberontak tapi hasilnya nihil Chanyeol menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun dan akhirnya Baekhyun hanya diam pasrah karena percuma dia melawan tenaganya kalah dengan Chanyeol. Saat sampai di lobby Chanyeol terus menarik tangan Baekhyun tanpa menoleh dan menghiraukan tatapan aneh dan tanda tanya dari karyawannya.

Sesampainya mereka di parkiran Chanyeol langsung mendorong Baekhyun masuk ke mobil Chanyeol dan Chanyeol segera menyusul. Dalam perjalanan Baekhyun hanya terdiam tanpa mau menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol juga terfokus pada menyetirnya. Dan ternyata tujuan mereka adalah apartemen Chanyeol. "Ayo turun" dengan nada datarnya. Baekhyun hanya menurutinya dan mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang.

Mereka telah sampai di apartemen milik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkagum-kagum dengan interior apartemen ini sangat luas tapi simple. Ia berpikir apakah ia dapat membeli apartemen seperti ini juga kelak. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat betapa antusiasnya Baekhyun terhadap apartemennya itu.

Baekhyun tanpa sengaja melihat luka yang ada di tangan dan bibir Chanyeol ia panik "Omo.. omo kau terluka" Chanyeol tidak menyadari bahwa ia terluka "Tenang ini tidak apa-apa kau tenang tidak perlu khawatir" Baekhyun menggeleng "Di mana kotak obat cepat beritahu aku?" Chanyeol hanya menunjuk pada dapurnya Baekhyun segera mengambilnya dan menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk duduk di sofa. Baekhyun mulai mengobati luka pada tangan dan kemudian wajah Chanyeol dengan telaten. Chanyeol hanya memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan. Baekhyun yang menyadari itu merasa malu dan menundukkan wajahnya tapi Chanyeol mencegah itu dan mendongakkan kembali wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol terpesona dengan wajah itu sangat indah dan sempurna. Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun dan memiringkan wajahnya. Baekhyun tidak menghindari ia hanya terdiam saat bibir Chanyeol dan bibir Baekhyun bersentuhan seperti ada sengatan listrik yang membuat Baekhyun perlahan-lahan menutup matanya menikmati ciuman yang berikan Chanyeol.

Tak lama Chanyeol menggerakkan bibirnya di bawah bibir Baekhyun, bibir Baekhyun masih menutup dan Chanyeol segera menggigitnya dan Baekhyun terkejut "Akkkhhh.. C-chan.." ia segera membuka mulutnya dan kesempatan tidak Chanyeol buang dengan percuma ia langsung masuk dalam rongga mulut Baekhyun dan meresapi bagaimana rasanya bibir Baekhyun itu yang sangat manis menurut Chanyeol rasa itu ia tidak pernah rasakan pada bibir Seulgi. Tangan Baekhyun berada pada belakang rambut Chanyeol dan meremasnya sedangkan Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa kehabisan napas dan ingin melepaskan tautannya tapi Chanyeol tidak mau dan tetap mengulum bibir Baekhyun ia merasa ketagihan. Sampai rasanya Baekhyun hampir pingsan "Ekheemm.. C-chan akkhh..uu tidak bisa bernapas.." Chanyeol langsung menyadari itu dan melepaskan tautannya tanpa mau melepaskan lilitan tangannya dari pinggang Baekhyun dan kening mereka masih menyatu. Baekhyun bernapas dengan tergesa-gesa karena pasukan oksigennya yang menipis. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum "Baek.. Tolong temani aku malam ini."

~TBC~

 **Bagaimana ceritanya?? Gaje yah hihihi aku udah usahain buat seru tuh...**

 **Oh yah aku mau minta saran neh? Kalian mau yang Mpreg? kalo banyak yang iya aku bakal usahain buat yang MPreg deh demi kalean..**

 **Jangan lupa like yah terus komen juga kalo kalian suka sama ceritanya.**

 **Maaf yah buat chapter 1 nya yang kurang seru. Baru pertama kali bikin masih amatiran..**

 **okeeh...**

 **SALAM CHANBAEK~~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BIG BOSS AND I

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

And Other

WARNING!!

YAOI

[M]

Kening mereka masih menyatu dan posisi Baekhyun sekarang berada dalam pangkuan Chamyeol. Dan belitan tangan Chanyeol masih berada pada pinggang Baekhyun seakan enggan untuk melepasnya, mereka masih menyelami dunia mereka masing-masing sampai Chanyeol membuka mulut terlebih dahulu, "Baek... Tolong temani aku untuk malam ini" Baekhyun yang mendengar itu terkejut dan merasa bingung "T-tapi aku tidak bisa adikku sendirian di rumah" dengan nada yang pelan Baekhyun menjawab dengan wajah yang merona dan bibir yang ia gigit. Entah mengapa Chanyeol sangat ingin untuk mencicipi lagi bibir yang semanis ceri itu sampai Chanyeol mengeluarkan suaranya yang dalam itu "Tolong jangan bantah aku Baek. Aku sangat tidak suka itu dibantah kau harus ingat itu."

Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan berusaha untuk keluar dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menahannya "Tuan Park aku harus menelpon adikku aku takut dia menungguku. Bolehkah?" sambil berusaha lagi keluar dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol pun melepasnya lalu Baekhyun segera mengambil ponselnya di atas meja dan menghubungi adiknya Taehyung dan terhubung "Taehyung-ah mungkin hyung tidak bisa pulang malam ini" mungkin sedikit berbohong tidak apa menurut Baekhyun. Di seberang telepon Taehyung hanya memaklumi "Baiklah hyung. Apakah kau lembur sehingga tidak harus pulang?" mendengar penuturan adiknya Baekhyun bingung harus mengatakan apa sampai akhirnya ia berdehem mengiyakan "I-iya hyung harus lembur malam ini. Maafkan hyung kau bisa mengajak temanmu untuk menemanimu tidur Taehyung-ah" ada nada gugup saat Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan adiknya tapi adiknya tidak menaruh kecurigaan dan hanya menganggup walau Baekhyun tidak mengetahuinya "Ah.. Hyung baiklah kau jangan bekerja terlalu keras. Aku akan tutup telepon jangan lupa makan hyung" sambungan telepon terputus dan Baekhyun masih terlalu gugup sebenarnya hanya berdua dengan Chanyeol.

Saat Baekhyun menelepon Chanyeol hanya diam mengamati Baekhyun. Menurutnya jika dilihat-lihat Baekhyun sangat imut dan cantik, tapi ia masih mencintai Seulgi dan entah mengapa Seulgi mengkhianatinya padahal ia sangat mencintainya selama ini. Chanyeol tak ingin berlama-lama memikirkan itu jika ia memikirkannya maka lukanya akan kembali lagi.

Chanyeol terus mengamati Baekhyun hingga akhirnya telepon terputus. Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun gugup untuk menghadapinya karena ciuman mendadak tadi sehingga Chanyeol perlahan mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih terdiam tapi ia mengetahui langkah demi langkah saat Chanyeol mendekatinya. Saat itu Chanyeol langsung memberikan pelukan dari belakang tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat terkejut karena lagi-lagi jantungnya harus merasakan getarannya saat bersama lelaki ini padahal ini adalah hari keduanya untuk mengenal Chanyeol tapi lelaki ini sudah sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Baekhyun dengan suara rendahnya tetapi mampu membiat Baekhyun terbuai dengan suara itu "Baek.. apakah kau sudah selesai meneleponnya?" Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk kaku saat Chanyeol bertanya kepadanya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum "Baiklah sekarang kita makan dahulu. Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dari Baekhyun dan segera berlalu menuju dapur.

Baekhyun merasa lega dan memegang dadanya untuk mengurangi rasa detakan jantungnya 'ada apa denganku mengapa aku merasakan ini saat bersamanya. ah sudahlah jangan memikirkan itu' Baekhyun mengibaskan tangan di mukanya untuk menghilangkan pemikiran itu dan segera mengikuti Chanyeol ke dapur.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak pintar memasak hanya adiknya saja Taehyung yang bisa memasak jika kau membiarkan Baekhyun memasak di dapur, dapur itu beberapa detik akan disulap menjadi kapal pecah jadi jangan serahkan urusan dapur kepada Baekhyun berlebihan memang tetapi itulah yang terjadi. Baekhyun hanya bisa membuat minuman saja jika disuruh memasak jangankan telur mie saja akan hangus oleh dia.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sejenak "Apakah kau tidak ingin membantuku?"

Baekhyun gugup ia ingin mengakui jika sebenarnya dia tidak bisa memasak "Emmm... T-tuan Park sebenarnya aku tidak bisa memasak jadi aku hanya akan duduk di sini dan mungkin setelah makan aku bisa mencucinya." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk "Baiklah biar aku yang memasakkannya untukmu. Dan satu lagi jika tidak di kantor jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan Tuan Park atau apalah itu. Panggil saja aku Chanyeol. Kau ingat itu!"

"Tapi anda adalah atasanku bagaimana aku bisa lancang memanggil anda dengan nama yang tidak formal" Chanyeol kembali melihat Baekhyun "Tidak usah sungkan Baekhyun panggil saja aku Chanyeol hanya jika tidak di kantor. Lagi pula aku masih muda dan 26 tahun kita hanya berjarak 2 tahun. Jadi jangan seformal itu denganku. Kau mengerti?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mematuhi "I-iya b-baiklah C-chanyeol.." Chanyeol tersenyum "Nah begitu kan lebih baik" Baekhyun tersenyum lagi dengan mata yang membentuk bulan sabit itu.

Sementara Chanyeol memasak Baekhyun hanya diam mengamati apa yang dikerjakan Chanyeol. Baekhyun berpikir apakah Chanyeol sudah memiliki pacar, tunangan, atau mungkin istri pikiran itu tiba-tiba terlintas dibenak Baekhyun. Rasa penasaran itu menghinggapi dalam pikiran Baekhyun tapi ia tidak mau menanyakannya karena ia takut lancang karena ingin memgetahui privasi seseorang jadi pertanyaan itu ia pendam sampai saat ia melihat sebuah cincin terletak di jari manis lelaki itu saat ia memotong sayuran. Baekhyun pun terasa lemas dia merasa lancang karena menyentuh Chanyeol apalagi Chanyeol menciumnya apakah istrinya mengetahui hal itu? Dari dapur Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun termenung dan menundukkan wajahnya entah mengapa Baekhyun seperti itu. Chanyeol melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

Dapur serasa hening karena tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan mereka hanya terdiam, Chanyeol fokus dengan memasaknya sedangkan Baekhyun terfokus dengan pemikirannya tentang Chanyeol. Apakah ia harus menjauhi Chanyeol? Ya lagi pula menurut Baekhyun itu tidak pantas dilakukan ia takut disebut sebagai perebut suami orang atau menyebabkan suami orang berubah orientasi. Baekhyun terus bergelut dengan segala pemikirannya.

Chanyeol sudah selesai dengan kegiatan memasaknya, ia memasak nasi goreng kimchi dengan telur setengah matang. Chanyeol segera membawa dua piring nasi goreng itu dan menaruhnya di meja makan "Ini Baek. Kau harus memakannya kau tahu aku sangat pintar dalam hal memasak" aku Chanyeol dengan rasa percaya dirinya. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum simpul dan melihat kearah piring dan mulai mencicipi nasi goreng yang dibuat oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa nasi gorengnya memang enak pantaslah istri Chanyeol beruntung mendapatkan suami seperti Chanyeol. Chanyeol melihat raut wajah Baekhyun "Baek? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Sepertinya kau merasa terganggu" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras dan mendongak mencoba untuk tersenyum "Tidak t-tu.. ah.. Maksudku Chanyeol.. Tidak perlu khawatir hanya kepikiran tentang adikku saja" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan mereka kembali menikmati makanan mereka hingga akhirnya mereka selesai dengan makan malam mereka.

Baekhyun mengangkat piring kotor ia dan Chanyeol kemudian segera mencuci piring kotor itu dengan telaten sedangkan Chanyeol berada dalam kamar untuk mandi dan menyegarkan badannya saat terdengar pintu kamar terbuka ternyata Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya. Sesaat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap satu sama lain tapi setelah itu Baekhyun segera melepaskan kontak matanya dengan Chanyeol entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa malu dan menundukkan wajahnya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah seperti tomat saat bertatapan dengan Chanyeol karena tadi tanpa sengaja ia melihat Chanyeol yang half naked dengar otot-otot yang terpampang di depannya dan ia juga tadi melihat bagaimana ada enam otot yang berada pada perutnya belum lagi rambut yang basah dan tubuh yang sempurna menambah kesan seksi dan berkharisma nya seorang Park Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun segera menampik perasaannya.

Yeah mungkin bisa dibilang Baekhyun cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan seorang Park Chanyeol tapi ia tak ingin menyimpulkan itu terlalu cepat dan ia tidak ingin pergi terlalu jauh jika ia jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol apakah Chanyeol akan mencintainya juga. Keterdiaman Baekhyun pun di buyarkan oleh kedatangan Chanyeol dihadapannya entah sejak kapan Chanyeol berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Baek.. kenapa kau menunduk seperti itu? Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu? Dari tadi kau seperti ini" Chanyeol bertanya dan lebih tepatnya memaksa Baekhyun untuk berbicara. Baekhyun mendongak dan menampilkan wajah gugupnya bagaimana tidak gugup saat kau disuguhkan dengan otot yang seksi di depan kau. Baekhyun sebenarnya mengetahui bahwa ia menyimpang tapi ia tidak ingin orang mengetahuinya. Baekhyun akhirnya membuka mulut "T-tidak Chanyeol aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.. Y-yah sesuatu" Chanyeol menyerngitkan dahi "Sesuatu apa itu Baek?" Baekhyun hanya menyengir sambil menunjukkan gigi-gigi nya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya "Ahhh… jangan terlalu dipikirkan Chan hanya pikiranku saja" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk "Lebih baik sekarang kau mandi Baek" Baekhyun seperti berpikir "Tapi aku tidak membawa baju ganti apakah aku harus menelpon adikku lagi?" Baekhyun ingin mengambil ponselnya disaku tapi di tahan oleh Chaneyol "tidak perlu kau bisa memakai kemejaku. Sebentar akan aku ambilkan"

Chanyeol segera masuk kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil baju untuk Baekhyun. Ia pun mengambil bajunya yang sudah kekecilan dan celana juga. Setelah itu Chanyeol bergegas keluar kamar dan memberikannya kepada Baekhyun "Ini Baek kau bisa memakainya itu sudah terlalu kecil untukku" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk "Emm… Kamar mandinya di mana?" Chanyeol menunjuk kamar yang kosong "Kau bisa memakai kamar mandi di dalam kamar itu dan kau dapat memakai kamarnya untuk tidur nanti" Tanpa basa basi lagi Baekhyun segera memasuki kamar itu dan ia terkagum "wahhh.. aku pasti betah tinggal di kamar ini? Oh ya aku ingat bahwa dalam kontrak aku harus tinggal dengan dia pasti aku bakal betah di sini.. Hihihi" Baekhyun menyengir seperti anak anak sambil menidurkan dirinya di kasur king size yang empuk itu dan merentangkan kaki dan tangannya lalu menggerak-gerakkannya.

Baekhyun segera memasuki kamar mandi sambil membawa baju yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol tadi dan segera membersihkan diri, 20 menit pun telah berlalu dan akhirnya Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan kemeja saja tanpa celana. Ia menghampiri cermin yang ada di kamar itu dan melihat penampilannya sambil bergumam sendiri "Mungkin tidak apa aku berpakaian seperti lagi pula hanya pahaku saja tidak itu ku.. Hihihi" Baekhyun hanya nyengir lagi dan melanjutkan omongannya "Celana ini tidak muat untukku terlalu besar.. Hufft tidak apalah aku kan memakai dalaman juga tidak mungkin Chanyeol akan tergoda dia kan normal" Baekhyun segera melemparkan celana yang kebesaran itu di kasur. Ia mengambil baju kerjanya tadi ia ingin meminta izin kepada Chanyeol untuk mencuci bajunya karena tidak mungkin besok ia memakai baju itu lagi untuk pergi ke kantor. Ia pun keluar kamar dan mencari Chanyeol.

Sementara Baekhyun mandi Chanyeol segera memasuki ruang kerjanya untuk mengerjakan dokumen dokumen yang ia belum selesaikan karena ia cepat pulang sehingga ia menunda pekerjaannya. Ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya dalam diam dan fokus, Chanyeol terdiam sebentar dan melamunkan hal-hal yang ia lakukan hari ini. Ia masih tidak percaya Seulgi mengatakan hal yang paling ia benci. Mengingatkan itu ia meneteskan air matanya dan menampilkan wajah yang putus asa sekali lagi. Ia mengambil potretnya bersama dengan Seulgi yang ada di meja kerjanya dengan senyuman perih dan bergumam "Seulgi kenapa kau lakukan ini kepadaku apa salahku terhadapmu aku sangat mencintaimu. Sangat tapi kau berkhianat dan meninggalkan aku sendiri padahal kau sudah berjanji kepadaku untuk tidak meninggalkan aku tapi semua bohong kau berbohong kepadaku" Chanyeol tersenyum miris mengingat janji yang Seulgi katakan saat ia merasa kehilangan ibunya. Chanyeol segera tersadar dan menyimpannya potretnya dengan Seulgi di laci meja nya saat ada yang mengetuk ruang kerjanya.

Baekhyun mencari keberadaan Chanyeol tapi ia tidak menemukan Chanyeol di ruang TV dan ia mencari nya di ruang lain, Ia melihat kamar Chanyeol dan ia segera menuju kamar Chanyeol dan mengetuk terlebih dahulu sebelum ia memasukinya "Maaf chan apa kau di dalam?" tapi tidak ada sahutan dari dalam dan ia mengetuk sekali lagi tapi masih tidak direspon. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menerobos kamar Chanyeol takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Chanyeol untung kamar itu tidak terkunci tapi saat membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol ia tidak menemukan Chanyeol di dalam dan ia berjalan masuk ke kamar Chanyeol dan mengagumi betapa mewah kamarnya walaupun dekorasinya simple tapi itu sudah cukup untuk ukuran seorang CEO. Baekhyun pun membuka pintu kamar mandi tapi tidak ada Chanyeol juga. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Chanyeol dan memeriksa Chanyeol di dapur siapa tahu ia di sana tapi saat sampai di dapur Baekhyun tidak menemukan Chanyeol sama sekali. Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya dan bergumam sendiri "Dia di mana aku tidak menemukannya di mana-mana" Baekhyun mencari keberadaan Chanyeol lagi dan menemukan sebuah ruangan dan ia mengetuknya dan berharap bahwa Chanyeol ada di ruangan itu. Ia mendengar suara menyahut dari dalam dan ia segera membuka ruang itu. Baekhyun hanya menyembulkan kepalanya dan melihat Chanyeol di dalam. Chanyeol pun melihat Baekhyun dan masih di kursi kerjanya "Baek masuklah" Baekhyun Nampak ragu-ragu dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memasuki ruang kerja Chanyeol sambil menenteng baju kotornya.

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut saat melihat Baekhyun yang hanya memakai kemejanya saja dan memperlihatkan pahanya yang mulus seperti perempuan dan jangan lupakan bajunya yang melorot dan memperlihatkan bahunya yang mulus itu. Chanyeol masih memandangi Baekhyun dengan auranya yang sedikit menggelap dan Baekhyun membuka suara "C-chan aku ingin meminta izin padamu. Aku ingin mencuci bajuku ini sudah kotor aku harus memakainya besok." Chanyeol segera tersadar dari tatapan gelapnya pada Baekhyun "Tidak perlu aku akan memanggil tukang laundry dan besok bajumu sudah ada" Baekhyun ber-oh dan memandangkan Chanyeol yang masih mengunci tatapannya pada Baekhyun seakan tidak ingin melepasnya dan Chanyeol membuka suara lagi "Kenapa kau tidak memakai celana yang aku berikan tadi Baek?" Baekhyun sekarang sudah tahu kenapa Chanyeol melihatnya sedari tadi Baekhyun memikirkan apakah Chanyeol merasa risih dengan penampilan dirinya yang seperti itu dan Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol "Em.. emm.. Celanamu terlalu besar untukku jadi aku hanya memakai kemeja saja tapi ini sampai paha dan aku masih memakai dalaman" Baekhyun berbicara sampai tidak sadar ia mengatakan hal sevulgar itu kepada Chanyeol dan ia segera memukul mukul mulutnya yang lancing itu. Chanyeol terkejut dan memberikan reaksi dengan tertawa pelan dan seadanya tidak terlalu terbahak "Heii.. tidak usah seperti itu hentikan pukulanmu itu pada bibir yang manis itu" Baekhyun segera berhenti memukul mukul mulutnya dan wajahnya langsung memerah karena ia mendengar pujian dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun bertambah gugup karena Chanyeol perlahan sudah berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang menunduk diam dan Chanyeol pun berada di hadapan Baekhyun "Baek.. cepatlah tidur ini sudah jam Sembilan dan besok kau harus bekerja" Baekhyun merasa malu karena ia mengira Chanyeol akan melakukan hal yang iya iya kepadanya tapi pikirannya itu terlalu meliar dan berlebihan dan dia mendongak dengan hati hati dan dengan rasa gugupnya "Emm.. baiklah Chan apa kau tidak tidur?" Baekhyun berbalik bertanya pada Chanyeol "Tidak aku masih ada pekerjaan kau kembalilah ke kamar dan tidur" Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera keluar dari ruangan kerja Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun saat Baekhyun sedang memegang gagang pintu dan menarik Baekhyun ke hadapannya dan memegang pinggang Baekhyun "Tidur yang nyenyak Baek" Baekhyun terkejut dan memalu "E-ehmm.. Iya chan k-kau juga selesaikan pekerjaanmu dan segeralah tidur" Chanyeol melepaskan belitan tangannya dan Baekhyun segera berlari keluar ruangan Chanyeol dan menutup pintu ruangan itu dengan tergesa gesa dan saat di luar ia merasakan pipinya yang memerah dan degup jantungnya yang sangat cepat "Kenapa dia seperti itu apakah dia seperti itu juga terhadap orang lain?" dan Baekhyun terdiam memikirkan pikirannya yang kalut tadi saat ia melihat cincin yang ada di jari manis Chanyeol dan ia kembali menunduk dan entah mengapa ia merasa sedih dan ia harus menghentikan perasaannya itu.

Baekhyun ingin menaruh pakaian kotornya di keranjang laundry dan menaruhnya keluar. Kemudian, ia memasuki kamar yang ada di apartemen Chanyeol segera membaringkan dirinya di kasur yang empuk itu dan memikirkn kembali seperti apakah istri Chanyeol itu? Yang Baekhyun bingungkan ia tisak melihat istri Chanyeol di apartemen Chanyeol dan tidak melihat satupun potret Chanyeol dan istrinya di kamar Chanyeol. Stelah beberapa saat memikirkan hal itu Baekhyun tidak ingin lagi memikirkan urusan orang lain dan lebih memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Akhirnya Baekhyun terlelap dan memasuki alam mimpinya. Tak lama pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria dan ia mendekati Baekhyun dengan perlahan dan melihat wajah damai Baekhyun entah mengapa ia sangat menyukai wajah damai Baekhyun saat terlelap dalam tidur dan ia mengelus pipi dan berlari pada bibir mungil Baekhyun yang sangat menggodanya dan mungkin akan menjadi candunya yang baru. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun membuat sedikit lautan liurnya di bantal dan segera mengusapnya. Baekhyun sedikit menyerngit dan menggerakkan kepalanya. Chanyeol pun terdiam dan tidak ingin membuat tidur Baekhyun terganggu dan akhirnya ia keluar dari kamar itu dan menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan hati hati.

Chanyeol kembali ke kamarnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur empuk dan mahal itu dan segera memejamkan mataya dan memasuki alam mimpikarena ia sudah terlalu leah dengan pekerjaannya tadi yang selesai pukul dua malam dan ia harus bangun jam enam untuk bekerja.

Pagi pun menjelang salah satu anak adam bangun dari tidurnya dan sangat tumben ia bangun pagi yaitu Baekhyun. Sedangkan Chanyeol ia masih bergelung dengan selimutnya karena ia masih sangat lelah dengan pekerjaannya menyelesaikan dokumen dokumen semalam. Baekhyun bangun karena suara bel yang membangunkan dia dan ia segera mendekati arah sumber bunyi itu "Isshhh siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini apakah ia tak tahu ini masih jam berapa.. Hufftt" dan ia melihat segera membuka pintunya dan ia terkejut bahwa tamunya itu adalah seorang perempuan dan ia berpikir apakah ia istri Chanyeol. Dan wanita itu juga memandang Baekhyun dengan terkejut dan heran "Heii.. kau siapa apa yang kau lakukan di rumah Chanyeolie?" Baekhyun terdiam dan menunduk kerana ia takut bahwa wanita itu benar benar istri Chanyeol. Tak lama terdengar suara Chanyeol dan penampilan Chanyeol yang masih acak acak "Baek siapa yang bertamu?" Chanyeol memandang terkejut "Kau……"

 **~~TBC~~**

 **Haii haiii aku kembali lagi dengan lanjutannya hufftt otak buntu nih tapi mudah mudahan chapter ini bagus yah mau masih dilanjutin gak? gak usah kali yah :) Lama update gara gara ini udah mau UN tapi karena ada kesempatan nih aku lanjutin deh... Tinggalin komentar kalian yah yeorobeun 3**

 **Salam Chanbaek~~~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

BIG BOSS AND I

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

And Other

WARNING!!

YAOI

[M]

"Kau…. apa yang kau lakukan pagi pagi buta begini" Chanyeol nampak kesal karena seorang wanita yang berkunjung ke apartemennya pagi pagi buta dan Baekhyun sedari tadi hanya terdiam tidak ingin mencampuri urusan wanita itu dan Chanyeol, Baekhyun masih bergelut dengan pemikirannya. Wanita itu masuk ke dalam apartemen Chanyeol dan melihat Baekhyun yang masih terpaku di depan pintu apartemen "Dia siapa aku baru melihatnya?" Wanita itu menunjuk kearah Baekhyun mau tidak mau Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya dan memandang kearah wanita itu dengan hati hati dan ia hanya sedikit tersenyum. Chanyeol pun menghembuskan napasnya "Dia itu sekretarisku.. noona jangan kau takuti dia" Wanita itu menyengir "Benarkah? Dia sangat imut dia wanita yang sangat imut" Baekhyun terkejut dengan panggilan Chanyeol kepada wanita itu, Chanyeol memanggil wanita itu 'noona' sudah dipastikan dia adalah kakak dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkejut dengan kakak Chanyeol yang menyebut dirinya wanita? Heii Baekhyun adalah seorang pria bukan wanita. Seakan tahu Chanyeol membela "Noona dia itu namja bukan wanita untuk apa aku membawa wanita ke apartemenku selain Seulgi" noona Chanyeol yaitu Park Yoora teringat dengan kedatangannya yang ingin memberi kejutan kedatangannya dari New York kemarin sore dan saat ia datang betapa terkejutnya Yoora menemukan lelaki yang sangat manis menurutnya berada di apartemen adiknya.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam membeku 'Seulgi seperti nama wanita? Siapa dia?' itulah yang ada dibenak Baekhyun saat ini. Yoora hanya mengangguk dengan penuturan adiknya. "Chan ini noona membawakanmu sarapan makanlah bersama dengan pria manis ini noona tidak bisa berlama lama di sini" Chanyeol segera mengambil bungkusan yang dibawakan oleh kakaknya "Noona kau sangat baik walau pun kau mengganggu pagi ku" Yoora hanya tertawa renyah karena tahu adiknya akan kesal dengannya sesuai dengan perkiraannya "Okeyy noona mu ini harus pulang" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk malas dan mengantarkan kakaknya ke depan apartemen begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang mengantarkan kakak Chanyeol untuk pulang.

Setelah kakak Chanyeol pergi Baekhyun segera memasuki kamar yang ia tempati untuk tidur tadi malam. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memandang Baekhyun dengan kebingungan dan ia segera meletakkan makanan yang dibawakn oleh noona nya di meja makan dan menyiapkan piring untuk ia dan Baekhyun sarapan. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang di dalam kamar masih memikirkan siapakah Seulgi itu? Apakah dia wanita yang penting bagi Chanyeol? Atau mungkin.. atau mungkin itulah yang ada dibenak Baekhyun saat ini dia merasa bimbang dan masih bergelung dengan pemikirannya dan ia segera menepis pemikiran itu ia tidak ingin memiliki perasaan yang lebih besar lagi pada Chanyeol bos di perusahaannya sendiri. Ia meyakini bahwa Seulgi itu adalah orang yang sangat penting bagi Chanyeol itu terbukti dari ucapan Chanyeol tadi bahwa Seulgi adalah satu satunya wanita yang mengunjungi apartemen Chanyeol. Baekhyun memasang wajah yang cemberut dan memajukan bibirnya dengan imut. Baekhyun hendak mandi tetapi ia lupa dengan pakaiannya yang di laundry dan ia ragu untuk menanyakan kepada Chanyeol. Jadi ia akan mandi terlebih dahulu, Baekhyun mandi dengan terburu buru dia membutuhkan waktu 5 menit untuk mandi dan ia telah selesai dengan kegiatan mandinya. Ia terpaksa memakai baju tadi malam dahulu nanti ia akan berganti pakaian setelah pakaiannya datang. Ia merasa ragu dan mondar mandir sebentar dan akhirnya ia memberanikan tekad untuk ke keluar kamar dan meminta pakaiannya kepada Chanyeol.

Saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya secara perlahan dan memunculkan kepalanya lalu menengok kiri dan kanan seperti maling yang takut ketahuan mencuri dan ia membuka pintu dengan lebar dan ia berjalan perlahan untuk mencari Chanyeol dan ia melihat Chanyeol di dapur sedang menata makanan yang dibawa noona nya tadi. Baekhyun ragu dan memilin pakaiannya lalu ia akhirnya membuka suara "C-chan a-aku ingin mengambil pakaianku?" Chanyeol yang sedang fokus akhirnya teralihkan dan melihat Baekhyun "Hmmm… sebentar Baek aku menelpon mereka terlebih dahulu kau tunggu saja dan makan dahulu" Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan menuruti perkataan Chanyeol dan ia memakan sarapannya.

Chanyeol mengambil telpon yang segera menghubungi laundry untuk segera mengantarkan baju Baekhyun. Tak lama bel pintu apartemen Chanyeol berbunyi dan Chanyeol segera membuka pintu apartemennya dan mengambil baju Baekhyun. Kemudian Chanyeol menutup pintu dan menuju ke dapur untuk memberikan baju Baekhyun. Saat ia melihat Baekhyun masih melahap makanannya ia tidak jadi dan menaruh pakaian Baekhyun di sofa dan kembali ke dapur "Baek… aku menaruh baju mu di sofa setelah makan kau bisa mengambilnya. Aku harus mandi terlebih dahulu" Baekhyun menoleh kearah seseorang yang berbicara lalu ia mengangguk. Kemudian Chanyeol segera masuk ke kamarnya dan mandi untuk menyegarkan pikirannya.

Setelah selesai makan Baekhyun mencuci piring dan ia meninggalkan dapur lalu melihat bajunya di sofa kemudian mengambilnya dan segera masuk kamar untuk berganti pakaian dan setelah rapi ia segera keluar kamar dan melihat situasi ternyata Chanyeol belum keluar dari kamarnya. Ia bernapas lega dan ia segera menulis di memo dan menempelnya di meja makan. Kemudian ia bergegas keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol dan menuju lift menenangkan pikirannya bahwa ia harus menjauhi Park Chanyeol yah dia harus menjauhi. Setelah keluar dari gedung dia memanggil taksi dan pulang pergi ke kantor.

Chanyeol selesai dengan acara mandinya dan ia memilih setelan yang akan ia kenakan hari ini di lemari nya dan memilih yang simple dan ia segera memakai dasi dan menyisir rambutnya ke atas dan tersenyum dengan penampilannya sendiri setelah puas ia keluar kamar dan memanggil Baekhyun "Baek… kau sudah selesai? Baek? Baek?" Chanyeol meneriaki nama Baekhyun ia terlebih dahulu ke dapur tapi ia tidak menemukan Baekhyun lalu ia ke kamar yang Baekhyun tempati tadi malam dan ia tidak menemukannya juga Chanyeol terlihat panic dan ia menuju ke dapur lagi dan melihat memo di meja makan dan mengambilnya 'Chan terima kasih atas makanannya maaf aku harus pulang duluan dan aku sangat berterima kasih karena aku tidur di ranjang yang empuk tadi malam.. kkkkk' Chanyeol yang membaca itu kekhawatirannya berkurang dan marah apa yang Baekhyun lakukan pergi tanpa memberi tahukannya hanya mengucapkannya lewat memo saja dia bertekad akan mendiamkan Baekhyun karena ia pergi tanpa memberi tahu Chanyeol. Dan chanyeol tersenyum miring.

Chanyeol segera meninggalkan meja makan dan berangkat ke kantor tadi ia sudah sarapan terlebih dahulu sebelum Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan Chanyeol memasuki lift kemudian ke lantai satu dan ia keluar dari gedung menuju parkiran mobilnya dan ia segera memasuki mobilnya dan melaju ke kantor untuk bekerja dan pasti mendiamkan Baekhyun.

Setelah sampai di depan kantor Baekhyun membayar biaya taksi dan ia segera turun dari taksi. Ia memasuki perkantoran dan menyapa semua karyawan dengan senyuman dan karyawan yang lain membalas sapaan Baekhyun dengan senyuman. Baekhyun memasuki lift yang ramai sekarang ia mengetahui mengapa lift yang kemarin ia tempati tidak ada karyawan sedikit pun menaikinya karena lift itu khusus untuk presdir mereka yaitu Park Chanyeol yah terdengar memang sedikit konyol tapi itu lah yang terjadi. Chanyeol seolah tidak ingin berinteraksi dengan karyawan yang lainnya yah mungkin bisa dibilang introvert tapi sudahlah. Baekhyun menaiki lift dan memencet tombol 10 untuk menuju lantai 10 dan setelah pintu terbuka Baekhyun keluar dari lift dan segera memasuki ruangannya yang sekaligus ruangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya terlebih dahulu dan menghela napasnya. Kemudian ia membuka computer dan melihat jadwal jadwal harian Chanyeol setelah selesai ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang lain.

Chanyeol sampai di kantornya dan memakirkan mobil di parkiran khusus untuknya dan ia keluar dari mobil dan segera memasuki kantor dan peraturan Chanyeol yang konyol adalah saar ia datang karyawan harus berhenti dan memberi hormat dan karyawannya melakukan hal tersebut dan Chanyeol berjalan dengan angkuh dan hanya mengangguk setelah memasuki lift khususnya karyawan yang lain melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka masing masing. Chanyeol memencet tombol 10 dan pintu lift terbuka dan ia berjalan keluar dan memasuki ruangan kerjanya. Ia membuka pintu itu dan ia melihat Baekhyun sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan ia merasa lega Baekhyun sudah berada di kantor dengan keadaan yang utuh.

Baekhyun merasa ada yang membuka pintu dan ia mengabaikan dahulu sementara dan akhirnya ia menoleh dan itu adalah Chanyeol dan ia segera berdiri dan memberi hormat sedang Chanyeol memasang wajah datar dan mengangguk kemudian Chanyeol segera ke tempat duduk dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ia merencanakan yah seperti tadi ia rencanakan di rumah yaitu mendiami Baekhyun. "Baek apa jadwalku hari ini" Chanyeol membuka suara dan membuat suaranya sedatar mungkin dan sejutek mungkin. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan meninggalkan pekerjaan dan bangun dari tempat duduknya "Kau hari ini akan bertemu dengan salah satu kolega dari Jepang dan pertemuannya jam 2 siang, tuan" Baekhyun membacakan jadwal kepada Chanyeol.

"Apakah ada lagi?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi. "Tidak ada lagi tuan jadwal hari ini hanya itu saja" Baekhyun menuturkan jadwal Chanyeol hari ini dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk "Baik kerjakan pekerjaanmu lagi" Baekhyun mengangguk dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Saat tiba makan siang Chanyeol keluar dari ruangannya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun tanpa sepatah kata pun. Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan ia segera lantai bawah untuk ke kantin dan mengisi perutnya itu. Saat ia sedang makan tiba tiba seseorang duduk di sebelahnya dan Baekhyun menoleh ternyata orang itu adalah Sehun orang yang kemarin mengajaknya mengobrol "Hai Baek kita bertemu lagi" Sehun memberikan senyum kepada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun pun membalasnya dengan senyuman manisnya juga "aaaa ternyata kau Sehun-ah" Sehun mengangguk dan masih dengan senyumannya "Apakah aku beloh duduk di sini?" Baekhyun membalasnya dengan anggukan dan tersenyum "Kenapa tidak? Tempatku masih luas duduklah Sehun-ah" Sehun segera duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun dan mereka mulai memakan makan siang mereka dan sedikit bercanda untuk mencairkan suasana diantara mereka. Baekhyun memang tipe namja yang mudah dekat dengan seseorang walaupun ia sebenarnya cerewet tapi ia sangat senang bergaul dan menyayangi teman temannya.

Selagi mereka makan tiba tiba seorang namja yang menupuk pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut lalu menoleh dan ia terkejut dua kali "Luhan-ah" Luhan tersenyum ternyata pemikirannya benar bahwa namja yang ia lihat itu adalah Baekhyun sahabat kecilnya "Baek… lama tidak bertemu" Baekhyun berdiri dan ia memeluk sahabatnya dengan sangat erat. Luhan merasa ia tidak bisa bernapas dan memukul pinggang Baekhyun "B-baek le-lepaskan aku, aku tidak bisa bernapas" Baekhyun yang sedang asik memeluk Luhan terkejut dan segera melepas pelukan dan masih tersenyum dengan cerah. "Luhan apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Luhan tersenyum "Aku bekerja di sini Baek. Baru hari ini aku di terima di perusahaan ini" Baekhyun tersenyum riang dan memegang tangan sahabatnya "Oh ya aku kira kau masih berada di China tapi ternyata kau ke Korea lagi" Baekhyun merasa kegirangan dan Luhan juga sama senang seperti Baekhyun "Iya Baek aku kembali ke Korea dan bekerja di perusahaan ini." Sehun yang menyaksikan dua bersahabat itu hanya terdiam dan melanjutkan makannya.

Baekhyun teringat Sehun karena dia asik mengobrol dengan Luhan. "Ahhh hampir aku melupakannya" Baekhyun menarik Luhan agar dapat duduk bersamanya dan mengenalkan Luhan kepada Sehun. "Luhan duduklah" Luhan segera duduk, ia melihat kearah Sehun dan memberikan senyumannya dan dibalas senyuman seadanya oleh Sehun. "Emmm… Luhan perkenalkan ini Sehun dan Sehun perkenalkan ini Luhan" Baekhyun memperkenalkan mereka dan ia tersenyum "Hai Luhan senang berkenalan denganmu" Sehun membuka pembicaraan kepada Luhan "A-aah Iya Sehun-ssi senang juga berkenalan denganmu"

Kemudian mereka bertiga mulai membahas tentang topic apa saja dan Baekhyun lah yang paling cerewet dan memceritakan banyak hal. Jika Baekhyun tidak ada mungkin Luhan dan Sehun akan berdiam terus sampai waktu makan siang berakhir. Setelah mereka habis memakan siang dan mengobrol sebentar, Baekhyun memeriksa jam tangannya dan ia terkejut. "Aaaa.. andwae teman teman aku harus kembali nanti aku dimarahi oleh tuan Park" Baekhyun segera meniggalkan mereka berdua. Sehun dan Luhan terkejut karena Baekhyun berbicara sedikit keras dan dengan tiba tiba tetapi setelah mendengar penuturan Baekhyun mereka berdua hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Baekhyun berlari dan kembali ke ruangannya. Sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan dilanda keterdiaman dan akhirnya Luhan mengeluarkan suaranya "Baiklah Sehun-ssi sepertinya aku harus kembali bekerja" Sehun yang menunduk pun mendongak karena penuturan Luhan dan ia mengangguk "Ya dan aku juga harus bekerja lagi" dan mereka meninggalkan kantin kantor dengan canggung dan tidak mengucapkan 'sampai nanti' atau mungkin 'sampai bertemu lagi' mereka berpencar dan meninggalkan kantin.

Baekhyun memasuki lift dan menekan tombol 10 dan harap cemas kalau kalau ia kembali ia akan dimarahi oleh Chanyeol. Setelah pintu lift terbuka ia segera menuju ke ruangannya, begitu Baekhyun membuka pintu ruangannya yang bersama dengan bosnya itu Baekhyun mengendap terlebih dahulu. Setelah melihat ia tidak mendapati Chanyeol di ruangannya. Baekhyun menghela napas dengan lega tapi ia tiba tiba dikagetkan dengan suara seseorang "Apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu?" yang berbicara itu adalah Chanyeol, Chanyeol berbicara dengan nada yang datar dan melihat Baekhyun dengan tajam walau pun Baekhyun tidak melihat itu secara langsung. Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah dan ia mengeluarkan kepalanya dan berbalik badan menghadap Chanyeol dan menunduk meminta maaf. Chanyeol masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya "Minggir aku ingin masuk" Baekhyun terdiam dan bingung mengapa Chanyeol bersikap seperti itu terhadapnya kemarin Chanyeol sangat ramah. Baekhyun masih terdiam di tempatnya "Kau mendengarku Baekhyun. Aku bilang minggir aku ingin masuk" akhirnya Baekhyun minggir dan masih dengan wajah yang sedikit bingung dan merasa aneh di hatinya mengapa Chanyeol melakukan itu kepadanya dan ia tersadar bahwa ia hanya sekretarisnya. Baekhyun menganggap bahwa ia tidak boleh memiliki perasaan lebih kepada atasannya ini. Jika Chanyeol mengetahui mungkin ia akan merasa jijik kepadanya.

Chanyeol memasuki ruangan dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Begitu pun dengan Baekhyun ia segera masuk ke ruangan Chanyeol dan kembali ke tempat duduknya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tak lama Chanyeol meninggalkan ruangan untuk mengadakan pertemuan dengan koleganya dan itu tanpa Baekhyun ia menyuruh Kai untuk ikut bertemu dengan koleganya. Baekhyun bertambah bingung dengan sikap Chanyeol dan ia lebih memilih melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Tak terasa sudah malam dan pekerjaan Baekhyun sudah selesai dan ia menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tidak kembali dari pertemuannya itu dan ia mendesah kelelahan dengan pekerjaannya dan merapikan mejanya lalu ia meninggalkan gedung kantor untuk pulang ke rumah karena uang tadi pagi ia pakai untuk membayar taksi dia harus menaiki bus untuk menghemat pengeluaran bulanan Baekhyun dan Taehyung.

Setelah sampai di rumah Baekhyun membuka pintu dan melihat adiknya sedang makan sambil menonton televisi. Baekhyun ingin berlalu tapi suara Taehyung membuat langkahnya terhenti "Hyung.. kau sudah pulang?" dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk "Ahhh… Taehyung-ah… hyung harus ke kamar ne.. Hyung ingin beristirahat" Taehyung mengangguk "Baik hyung tidurlah dengan cukup."

"Neee gomawo" Baekhyun tersenyum dan segera meninggalkan Taehyung dan menuju ke kamarnya untuk istirahat. Baekhyun melepaskan bajunya dan ia bersiap mandi untuk menyegarkan badannya. Setelah selesai ia segera memakai bajunya yang kebesaran karena menurutnya baju itu paling nyaman ia pakai. Ia segera ke kasur dan membaringkan dirinya untuk masuk ke alam mimpi.

Sudah dua minggu Chanyeol bersikap dingin pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun tidak tahu apa penyebab Chanyeol seperti itu. Baekhyun sangat ingin bertanya kepada chanyeol tapi Chanyeol selalu memotong pembicaraannya dan seolah olah menghindari topik yang ingin Baekhyun tanyakan dengan selalu menyibukkan Baekhyun. Dan sekarang Baekhyun harus ke gudang untuk mengecek dokumen tahun lalu. Ia sangat kesal kepada Chanyeol dan selalu mengumpat tentang Chanyeol "Dia itu selalu saja memarahiku… Hufft sekarang aku harus mencari dokumen tahun lalu dan ini banyak sekali.. Eomma aku harus mulai dari mana" Baekhyun terus meracau dan mencari cari dokumen itu tapi ia belum menemukannya. Tapi sekarang ia mengetahuinya dan ia mencari berdasarkan tahun nya dari rak bawah ke atas dan ia menemukannya di atas tetapi ia tidak sampai. Baekhyun terus melompat lompat tapi tidak bisa akhirnya ia mencari tangga. Ia berkeliling dan menemukan tangga itu dan segera meletakkannya di depan rak dan mulai menaiki tangga itu lalu ia berhati hati untuk mengambil dokumen itu karena ia takut untuk jatuh kedua kalinya. Baekhyun mengambil dokumen itu dengan menarik nariknya karena agak susah untuk mendapatkannya. Setelah tarikan terakhir ia bisa mengambil dokumen itu tetapi badannya tidak bisa kompromi sehingga ia hamper terjatuh di tangga. Baekhyun menutup mata pasrah bahwa pasti badannya akan jatuh ke bawah dan ia memejamkan matanya dengan erat tetapi yang ia rasakan seperti ada yang menangkapnya. Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan ternyata dia adalah Chanyeol bosnya yang mendiamkannya selama dua minggu.

"Sudah ku bilang kau harus berhati hati Baek" Baekhyun terdiam dan badannya kaku setelah mendengar suara husky dari bosnya Chanyeol.

 **~TBC~**

 **Hai hai update lagi chapter hufftttt... Yah maaf yah kalo pendek *emang cerita lu pendek dari awal***

 **Oh ya Aku punya ff baru loh di cek yah manteman and selamat menikmati ceritanya yah.. Yg ena ena tahan nanti aku buat oceehhh.. Mpreg tenang masih proses ena ena aja belum ye kan? Okeh aku akan bermeditasi memikirkan ceritanya dan siap siap buat SBMPTN kawans *malas curhat akunya* okeh nanti kalian bosan... Annyeong~~**

 **SALAM CHANBAEK IS REAL~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **BIG BOSS AND I**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **And Other**

 **WARNING!!**

 **YAOI**

 **[M]**

"Sudah ku bilang kau harus berhati hati Baek" Baekhyun terdiam dan badannya kaku setelah mendengar suara husky dari bosnya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasa kaku juga sangat gugup karena Chanyeol lah yang menggendongnya. Baekhyun menjadi salah tingkah, ia membuang wajahnya agar Chanyeol tidak melihat wajah memalukannya dan menurut Baekhyun wajahnya saat ini memalukan apalagi jantungnya yang berdetak diluar kendalinya.

"T-tuan Park bisakah kau melepaskanku?" Baekhyun membuka suara sedangkan Chanyeol melihat kearah Baekhyun yang masih dalam gendongannya terheran.

"Aaahhh…. Kau ingin turun baiklah" Chanyeol langsung menjatuhkan Baekhyun tanpa aba aba. Baekhyun terkejut dengan gerakan Chanyeol tiba tiba yang menjatuhkannya.

BUUUUKKHHH

Baekhyun terjatuh dan meringis, "Yaaaakkkkk kenapa kau melepaskanku?" Baekhyun dengan berani memarahi Chanyeol dan ia segera tersadar lalu membekap mulutnya dengan tangan mungilnya.

Chanyeol terlihat santai sambil mengangkat alisnya sebelah, "Bukankah kau yang memintanya tuan Byun?" Chanyeol berbicara dengan nada yang santai tanpa menunjukkan tatapan bersalah.

"Tapi bisakah kau tidak melepasku seperti itu? Kau tahu pinggangku sangat sakit.. Uggghhh" Baekhyun meracau sambil memegang pinggangnya yang sakit. Chanyeol hanya terlihat santai dengan menaruh tangan disakunya menambah kharisma seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Tapi kau yang minta dilepas. Sudah mana dokumennya kau sangat lama dan lelet, aku sangat membutuhkan dokumen itu segera!" Chanyeol tanpa merasa bersalah langsung mengganti topik pembicaraan dengan meminta dokumen itu walau sebenarnya Chanyeol terlihat khawatir tetapi Chanyeol dapat menyembunyikan raut wajah khawatirnya dengan rapih dan terlihat dingin.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak percaya karena Chanyeol tidak merasa bersalah sedikit pun dan malah mengganti topik pembicaraan. Baekhyun pun segera berdiri dengan bersusah payah sambil memegang pinggangnya yang sangat sakit, "Aku sudah mengambil dokumen itu tadi dan dokumen itu sangat tinggi di atas san" Baekhyun menunjukkan letak di mana dokumen itu berada.

Chanyeol melihat arahan tangan Baekhyun, kemudian memandang Baekhyun lagi dengan wajah datarnya, "Kau tahu Baekhyun aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan klasik semacam itu." Baekhyun merasa tidak terima lalu tanpa sadar ia berani memarahi Chanyeol atasannya, "Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak ambil sendiri" Baekhyun menyerahkan dokumen itu dan segera menuju ke depan pintu untuk keluar, jujur ia sangat jengah dengan kelakuan Chanyeol selama dua minggu ini.

Baekhyun mengumpat sambil menuju ke pintu saat akan membuka knop pintu entah mengapa pintu itu tidak bisa terbuka dan Baekhyun terus memutar knopnya tetapi tetap tidak mau. Akhirnya Baekhyun menggedor gedor pintu dan berharap bahwa akan ada orang yang akan menyelamatkannya.

"Permisi… Apakah ada orang diluar? Tolong kami, kami terkunci di gudang ini." Baekhyun terus menggedor gedor tapi tidak ada satu pun yang mendengarnya dari luar.

"Kenapa pintu ini bisa terkunci sendiri?" Baekhyun bergumam dengan dirinya sendiri dan ternyata dapat didengar oleh Chanyeol "Karena pintu itu hanya bisa di buka dari luar kalau dari dalam tidak bisa" Chanyeol menjawab gumaman Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkejut dan segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol "Apaaaa kau bilang?? Bagaimana ini kita terjebak di gudang ini aku tidak mau mati kelaparan… Eottokae???" Baekhyun melebih lebihkan kata katanya sedangkan Chanyeol hanya berdiam santai.

Baekhyun menoleh lagi kearah Chanyeol dan menatap heran "Kau tidak panik? Kau tahu kita terkunci Chanyeol.. TERKUNCI" Baekhyun menekankan kata terakhirnya dan ia tidak perduli lagi dengan panggilan sopannya yaitu tuan dan dengan lancing memanggil Chanyeol dengan menyebut namnya saja.

Chanyeol masih terlihat tenang, "Kalau kau panik apa akan menyelesaikan masalah?" Baekhyun tak terkejut dengan jawaban Chanyeol yang sudah ia prediksi dan mencibir Chanyeol, kemudian mencoba menggedor kembali pintu gudang itu.

BUKKHH…. BUKKKHHH… BUKKKHHH…. (author gak bisa nulis pintu digedor keras kayak gimana)

"YAAAKKKKK…. APAKAH ADA ORANG????? TOLONG BUKAKAN KAMI TUAN A-ATAU NYONYA KAMI TERKUNCI DI GUDANGG… JEEEBAAALLLLL" Baekhyun berteriak tapi tidak ada satu pun yang datang menolong.

"Sebaiknya kau diam dengan berteriak begitu tidak aka nada orang yang datang dan jalanan menuju gudang ini juga sepi jarang orang yang melewati. Kita tunggu saja sampai ada orang yang datang" Chanyeol membuka suaranya.

"Apaaaaaaa??? Ommoonaaa" Baekhyun terus mengeluh dan langsung menduduki kursi yang tak jauh dari dirinya, tapi saat duduk Baekhyun terus menerus mengeluh dan menggerutu sendiri untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya karna bayangkan terjebak berduaan dengan bosmu di gudang ingat 'berdua'. Baekhyun pun mencari cara agar ia dapat keluar dari gudang ini tanpa terus menerus terjebak bersama Chanyeol.

Sedang Chanyeol duduk tak lama setelah Baekhyun duduk, Chanyeol duduk tak jauh dari Baekhyun. Ia terus mengamati baekhyun dari samping dan ia mendengar Baekhyun menggerutu dan wajahnya sedikit merona entah kenapa tetapi itu menjadi sensasi tersendiri bagi Chanyeol, jadi ia terus mengamati Baekhyun dari samping dengan tangan yang menopang kepalanya dan tanpa kedipan mata dari sang empunya tetapi dengan wajahnya yang datar da nada sedikit tatapan tajam di wajahnya.

Tak lama Baekhyun menemukan ide dan menoleh kearah Chanyeol, "T-tuan apakah kau membawa ponsel? Coba kau telepon seseorang yang bisa menyelamatkan kita." Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebenarnya ia ingin menelepon tadi tetapi saat Baekhyun menggedor gedor pintu, Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk mematikan ponselnya diam diam tanpa diketahui oleh Baekhyun agar tidak ada yang mengganggunya dan Baekhyun tentu saja.

"Ponselku kehabisan baterai? Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menelepon? Dan kau sangat berani menyuruhku", Baekhyun menghela napas dengan halus dan menatap Chanyeol "Kalau saya membawa ponsel pasti dari tadi saya sudah menelepon seseorang untuk menyelamatkan saya tuan Chanyeol yang terhormat" Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan formal, penuh penekanan dan senyum yang terpaksa.

Luhan berniat menemui Baekhyun di ruangannya untuk mengajaknya makan siang karena memang sekarang adalah waktu untuk para karyawan untuk istirahat dan melepaskan sejenak kepenatan dari pekerjaan selama sejam entah itu untuk makan ataupun tidur siang untuk sementara waktu. Di perusahaan milik Chanyeol para karyawannya juga harus memiliki stamina untuk mengembangkan perusahaan Chanyeol jadi Chanyeol tidak ingin karyawannya sakit ataupun stres, jadi ia memberi kelonggaran kepada karyawannya untuk beristirahat, walaupun kalian tahu sendiri bahwa Chanyeol terkesan tegas, dingin tetapi ia masih baik kepada seluruh karyawan di perusahaannya.

Luhan bertanya kepada resepsionis di lantai berapa Baekhyun bekerja karena memang ia masih baru di tempat itu. "Permisi, kau tahu di mana ruangan Byun Baekhyun?", karyawan wanita tersenyum manis kepada Luhan, "Silahkan kau naik lift ke lantai 10 dan berbelok ke kiri jika kau sudah sampai ujung ruangan kau dapat melihat nama Sekretaris Byun di depan pintu itu" wanita itu menjelaskan sambil tersenyum ramah. Luhan hanya mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti dan ia sedikit terkejut saat mendengar bahwa ternyata sahabatnya menjabat sebagai Sekretaris di Perusahaan terkenal di Korea itu. Luhan membungkuk sebagai tanda terima kasih dan segera ke ruangan Baekhyun.

Setelah sampai di depan ruangan Baekhyun, Luhan mengetuknya dengan hati hati dan sopan tetapi tidak ada respon dari dalam ruangan tersebut dan ia mencoba mengetuknya sekali lagi tetapi tetap tidak ada orang, jadi ia membuka pintu ruangan Baekhyun dan ruangan Chanyeol tentunya dan pelan tetapi ia tidak melihat tanda tanda seseorang di dalam ruangan tersebut. Kemudian, ia menutup kembali pintu ruangan itu dan ia berpikir bahwa Baekhyun pasti sudah lebih dulu ke kantin, beberapa langkah ia akan menjauhi ruangan tersebut ia tidak sengaja tertabrak tubuh seseorang dan Luhan berpikir jika ia pasti akan jatuh ke lantai jadi ia menutup matanya rapat rapat tetapi ia merasa tidak terjatuh sama sekali karena tiba tiba saja ada yang menangkap pinggangnya.

Luhan merasakan hembusan napas seseorang yang menangkapnya dan Luhan masih menutup matanya. Saat ia perlahan membuka matanya ia terkejut bahwa yang menolongnya agar tidak terjatuh adalah Sehun teman yang Baekhyun kenalkan kemarin.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan datar dan tangannya masih memegang pinggang Luhan. Luhan merasa jantungnya berdegub dengan kencang dan wajahnya terlihat memerah, ia tidak ingin Sehun tahu bahwa sekarang ia sangat gugup. "S-sehun-ssi bisakah k-kau melepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku." Seakan tersadar Sehun segera melepaskan lilitan tangannya dari pinggang Luhan.

Sehun berlalu begitu saja dari Luhan dan mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Baekhyun untuk mengajaknya makan siang bersama tetapi saat ia buka pintunya ia tidak menemukan Baekhyun di ruangannya. Sedangkan, Luhan ia masih gugup dan menormalkan detak jantungnya itu. Setelah kinerja jantungnya sedikit membaik ia merasa Sehun jauh meninggalkannya saat ia menoleh ke belakang ia melihat Sehun yang mengetuk ruangan Baekhyun dan melihat keadaan yang sama seperti yang Luhan lihat yaitu Baekhyun tidak ada di ruangannya.

"Sehun-ssi apa kau mencari Baekhyun?" Luhan setengah berteriak agar Sehun dapat mendengar suaranya, Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan saat ia menutup pintu ruangan Baekhyun yang sekaligus ruangan Chanyeol itu.

"Iya" jawaban Sehun sungguh padat dan jelas. Luhan merasa sedikit kesal karena Sehun terkesan dingin dan menanggapinya dengan seperlunya, "Mungkin Baekhyun sudah ke kantin duluan" Luhan menampilkan senyum terbaiknya tetapi Sehun tetap mempertahankan wajah dinginnya, "Oh begitu. Aku duluan" Sehun meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terbengong dengan sikap dingin Sehun sungguh kesan pertama, ah tidak ini yang kedua karena pertama ia bertemu Sehun di kantin saat bersama Baekhyun.

Sehun sudah menaiki lift dan segera turun untuk ke kantin mungkin untuk menyusul Baekhyun di kantin. Saat Sehun sudah tidak terlihat Luhan sedikit memaki sikap dingin Sehun "Ck! Lelaki macam apa itu menjawab seadanya. Sudah lebih baik aku ke kantin saja sendiri" Luhan berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun masih tertunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada perlipatan lengannya sungguh ia ingin cepat cepat keluar dari gudang ini. Saat ia tiba tiba mengangkat wajahnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu ia sedikit mengeluh "Eeeeeee kapan gudang ini terbukaaaaa.. Aku ingin cepat cepat keluar dan makan aku sudah lapar" sedangkan Chanyeol yang di sampingnya yang Baekhyun entah tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan merasa heran jadi ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menyilang tangannya walaupun Baekhyun tidak melihat itu secara langsung.

"Kalau kau memang ingin keluar dobrak saja pintu gudang ini" Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut dan reflek menoleh kearah Chanyeol "Apa kau gila tuan Park?" entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa punya nyali yang besar untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan lantang dan kemudiana dia membuang wajahnya dan kembali menanamkan wajahnya diperlipatan tangannya. Chanyeol bereaksi dengan wajah datar.

Hari sudah semakin malam tetapi pintu gudang tidak terbuka sedangkan Baekhyun ternyata sudah tertidur dengan tangan yang menopang wajahnya sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memandang lekat lekat Baekhyun dari dekat dan ia tersenyum sangat tipis saat melihat betapa imutnya Baekhyun ketika tidur.

Tiba tiba lampu gudang padam dan Chanyeol terkejut tiba tiba wajahnya memucat karena yang tidak pernah orang tahu bahwa Chanyeol takut kegelapan. Jadi, Chanyeol menggigil ketakutan sedangkan Baekhyun masih tertidur tetapi saat ia mendengar sedikit seseorang yang seperti menggigil ia perlahan bangun dari tidurnya dan merasa ruangan gudang ini gelap, "Chanyeol kau baik baik saja?" Baekhyun bertanya kepada Chanyeol dan Chanyeo mengeluarkan banyak keringat karena ia ketakutan dan gigi bergemeletuk, "A-a-aku b-baik b-baik saja" Chanyeol menjawab dengan kepayahan.

Merasa tidak beres Baekhyun meraba tempat untuk bisa menjangkau Chanyeol ia ingin memastikan keadaan Chanyeol karena ia mendengar jawaban Chanyeol yang tidak seperti biasanya. Saat ia berhasil ia pun menjangkau lengan Chanyeol ia merasa tubuh Chanyeol yang bergetar, Baekhyun terkejut dua kali "Chanyeol apa kau tidak apa apa?" Baekhyun khawatir dengan keadaan Chanyeol sekarang.

Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun terkejut yang ketiga kalinya, Chanyeol bergetar dan memeluk Baekhyun dengan sangat erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa mungkin Chanyeol membutuhkan pelukannya jadi ia membiarkan Chanyeol memeluknya. "Tidak apa Chanyeol kau tenang saja" Baekhyun mengelus kepala Chanyeol untuk menenangkannya sambil mengeluarkan kata kata penenang untuk Chanyeol sedangkan, Chanyeol ia tak berkutik dan tetap memeluk Baekhyun erat dan makin menenggelamkan wajah dan sedikit menggesek untuk mencari rasa nyaman dan aman. "Tolong tetap seperti ini Baekhyun" Chanyeol akhirnya membuka suaranya, "Tolong aku Baekhyun jangan tinggalkan aku di sini."

 **~TBC~**

 **Yeeeeeaaahhhh akhirnya update juga setelah berbulan tidak update.. Hufffttt tak terasa teman teman aku rasa sedikit frustasi jadi aku sering nunda buat lanjutin ini ff dan niatnya mau berhenti tapi kalau ada ide aku pasti bakal update dan gak jamin pasti berbulan bulan….. Maafkan typo yang bertebaran yah dan semoga kalian masih suka sama cerita aku yang biasa biasa ini…. ***

 **Tolong reviewnya dan votenya yah kawan kawan kita kerja sama….**

 **LUV LUV DEHHH…**

 **~~SALAM CHANBAEK IS REAL~~**


	6. Chapter 6 UWWUUUUUU

Chapter 6

BIG BOSS AND I

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

And Others

WARNING!!!

Jika tidak suka dengan genrenya yaitu YAOI bisa keluar dari cerita ini

TERIMA GAJI *

"Tolong aku Baekhyun jangan tinggalkan aku di sini" Chanyeol berucap dengan nada yang lirih seakan ia merasa tersakiti. Baekhyun terus mengelus kepala Chanyeol, walau dalam kegelapan Baekhyun dapat merasakan bagaimana nada Chanyeol yang lirih dan bergetar itu.

Chanyeol terus menerus memeluk Baekhyun, tak lama kemudian ia mencoba berdiri walaupun ia agak sedikit susah untuk berdiri. Baekhyun yang menyadari itu langsung membantu Chanyeol untuk berdiri.

Chanyeol meraba wajah Baekhyun dan menangkup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya yang besar dan berotot berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang mengakui dirinya straight tapi memiliki bibir tipis seperti perempuan, jari yang lentik, dan memiliki tubuh yang mungil.

Tak lama Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan lahan, sedangkan Baekhyun terdiam merasakan wajah Chanyeol yang mendekat kearahnya dan hembusan napas Chanyeol yang mengenai wajahnya.

Chanyeol semakin dekat, kemudian Chanyeol mendaratkan bibirnya yang tebal ke bibir plum milik Baekhyun yang entah membuatnya merindu dan merasa bibir Baekhyun seperti narkotika yang membuatnya ketagihan.

Baekhyun terkejut dengan ciuman tiba-tiba yang Chanyeol lakukan, ia berusaha memberontak dengan memukul mukul dada Chanyeol dan mencoba melepaskan dirinya tetapi Chanyeol malah memperdalam ciumannya. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun pasrah, tangannya berhenti memukul mukul dada Chanyeol. Perlahan ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol dan menutup matanya meresapi ciuman Chanyeol yang membuat mabuk.

Ciuman Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun semakin menuntut menjadi lumatan lumatan yang terburu buru. Chanyeol terus memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman. Baekhyun tetap merapatkan mulutnya, Chanyeol tetap berusaha membuka bibir Baekhyun tetapi karena merasa jengah akhirnya ia terpaksa menggigit bibir Baekhyun hingga mengeluarkan darah. Baekhyun menyerngitkan dahinya karena gigitan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan Chanyeol dan refleks ia membuka mulutnya merasa ada kesempatan Chanyeol pun memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Baekhyun yang manis itu. Lumatan-lumatan itu masih tetap berlangsung, Chanyeol terus mengajak lidah Baekhyun untuk bertarung dan menyedot lidah itu tanpa henti. Baekhyun yang merasa kehabisan napas meminta dengan memukul mukul dada bidang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dengan tidak rela tetapi tidak sepenuhnya terlepas karena Chanyeol takut dengan kegelapan jadi Chanyeol terus memejamkan kedua mata bulatnya dan tetap memeluk Baekhyun juga dengan dahi yang saling menempel. Mereka berlomba-lomba untuk mengambil napas sehabis kegiatan lumat-melumat yang barusan mereka lakukan.

Setelah napas mereka teratur kembali, Chanyeol pun kembali melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun yang sangat ia sukai, ciuman itu semakin mendalam dan menuntut. Baekhyun sudah tampak menerima ciuman Chanyeol bahkan terlena hingga ia berjinjit dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol juga mengusak rambut Chanyeol untuk menghantarkan rasa panas yang ada ditubuhnya, ia ingin Chanyeol menyentuhnya lebih dari sekedar bibir. Terdengar murahan tetapi ia ingin Chanyeol menyentuhnya lebih, Baekhyun juga tak tahu mengapa ia sangat menginginkan hal itu.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah tak karuan "Ekhmmm... ahhh", Chanyeol yang mendengar lenguhan Baekhyun entah mengapa libidonya tiba-tiba naik drastis ia sangat ingin mendominasi Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun mendesah di bawahnya. Setelah Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibirnya, Baekhyun segera mengambil napas dengan tergesa-gesa. Chanyeol semakin turun ke bawah hingga berhenti di leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menarik napasnya dibuat kaget karena serangan tiba-tiba pada lehernya. Chanyeol terus menyesap leher Baekhyun dan meninggal tanda di mana-mana sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa melenguh dan meremas bahu Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan itu merupakan kesempatan Chanyeol untuk lebih meninggal tanda-tanda kepemilikannya di leher Baekhyun. "Eeekkmm... C-chan.. uhhmmm"

Tak lama lampu pun kembali menyala, dua anak adam itu terdiam sejenak. Baekhyun yang menyadari itu segera mendorong Chanyeol menjauh dari dirinya sekuat tenaga. Chanyeol yang merasa terdorong untung saja tidak terjatuh dan segera menegakkan badan kemudian merapikan kemeja juga jasnya. Baekhyun pun gugup juga merapikan kemeja dan jasnya yang baru saja dirusak tatanannya oleh Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua terdiam canggung, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan "Emm.. M-maaf tuan Park saya mendorong Anda karena saya reflek" Chanyeol yang mendengar penuturan Chanyeol menoleh dan terheran-heran karena Baekhyun berbicara formal kembali padanya "Tidak usah formal denganku" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak tuan Park ini masih di area kantor saya harus memanggil anda tuan Park"

"Bukankah tadi kau memaki-maki ku dengan hanya menyebutkan namaku tanpa embel-embel tuan Park?" Chanyeol membalas ucapan Baekhyun. Tak lama hawa dingin dan keterdiaman kembali mereka rasakan. Chanyeol kembali membuka suaranya, "Tak apa kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol saja bukankah aku sudah mengatakan sebelumnya denganmu? Dan soal tadi tolong kau rahasiakan dari para karyawan di kantor." Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian tak lama lama mengerutkan dahinya bingung dengan pernyataan Chanyeol. Lalu, ia menyadari maksud dari Chanyeol soal ia takut dengan kegelapan tak lama ia tertawa, "Hahahahaha... hahahaha... Ternyata CEO kita yang terkenal dingin ini takut dengan kegelapan... Hahahaha... haduh perutku ya tuhann... hhhahhha.."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan membunuh. Tak lama Baekhyun mengatupkan bibirnya agar tidak tertawa, ia sekarang bertambah gugup. "E-eemmm Chanyeol ayolah aku hanya bercanda saja jangan kau ambil hati" Baekhyun yang awalnya gugup menjadi sok dekat dengan Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat gugup awalnya. Chanyeol mendekat ke arah telinga Baekhyun, "Menurutku tadi ciumanmu lumayan juga membuatku ketagihan dan bersemangat." Reaksi Baekhyun saat mendengar kata-kata dari bosnya yang blak-blakan itu membuat wajahnya merah bukan main sedang Chanyeol yang melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah menyeringai. Baekhyun hanya mengumpat dalam hati mengapa Chanyeol suka membuat jantungnya tidak normal.

"E-eemmm Chanyeol…. Eemmm sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang sudah jam 10 malam. S-siapa tahu besok aka nada yang membuka pintu ini dari luar" Baekhyun segera mengganti topic pembicaraan. Chanyeol menjauh dari telinga Baekhyun dan sedikit tersenyum miring "Hmmm baiklah, kau tidur saja terlebih dahulu" Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk tidur duluan. Baekhyun mencari sesuatu yang nyaman untuk ia berbaring dengan mengelilingi gudang itu, ia pun melihat sebuah lemari dan membukanya ia melihat beberapa lipatan kain bersih di lemari tersebut, ia pun mengambilnya dan membawanya kembali ke tempat ia dan Chanyeol. "Aku menemukan kain untuk alas kita tidur, ini untukmu" Baekhyun menyerahkan kain bersih itu kepada Chanyeol, Chanyeol mengambilnya dan berdiam setelahnya.

Baekhyun meletakkan kain itu kemudian ia merapikan, tak lama ia berbaring untuk beristirahat dan tidur. Tak lama Chanyeol mengikuti hal yang tadi dilakukan baekhyun tetapi ia melepaskan jasnya terlebih dahulu sehingga ia hanya memakai kemeja saja. Sedangkan Baekhyun ia tidak melepaskan jasnya sehingga tertidur dengan pakaian kantor yang masih lengkap. Posisi Chanyeol saat ini yaitu berhadapan dengan Baekhyun, Baekhyun sudah tertidur pulas.

Chanyeol tak bisa tidur dan menutup matanya, ia hanya memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang menurutnya tidak ada pada lelaki pada umumnya yaitu bibir yang tipis, kulit yang mulus, tidak berjakun, lekuk badan yang ramping, oh dan jangan lupakan dengan jarinya yang lentik itu. Chanyeol terus memikirkan Baekhyun dua minggu ini dan sengaja mendiamkan Baekhyun. Tetapi ia malah merindukan lelaki dihadapannya ini.

Tak lama Chanyeol dibuat terkejut dengan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dan menaruhkan pipinya di dadanya yang hanya berlapis kemeja dan juga Baekhyun mengesek-gesekkan hidung dan pipinya di dada Chanyeol untuk mencari kehangatan dan kenyamanan. Chanyeol pun tersenyum dan membalas memeluk Baekhyun, ia mencium aroma rambut Baekhyun yang manis dan tak lama ia menyusul Baekhyun di alam mimpi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luhan sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantornya dan saatnya ia bersiap-siap pulang untuk beristirahat dari peerjaan seharian ini yang menguras tenaga dan pikirannya. "Ahhh… akhirnya selesai juga pekerjaanku. Saatnya aku pulang tapi ngomong-ngomong di mana Baekhyun aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi siang? Apakah ia mempunyai pekerjaan lain? Ah sudahlah lebih baik aku pulang saja" Luhan berdialog dengan dirinya sendiri dan kemudian ia keluar dari ruangannya menuju parkiran.

Sampai lobi ia melihat Sehun keluar dari lift yang berdeda darinya dan mereka tatap-tatapan untuk sementara waktu. Luhan merasa ia terpana dengan wajah Sehun yang sempurna, tak lama Sehun memutuskan kontak matanya dan berjalan keluar lift kemudian hanya melewati Luhan tanpa menyapanya.

Luhan tersadar dan segera mengenyahkan pikirannya tentang Sehun yang tampan dan sempurna karena ia melihat pria itu sangat cuek dan dingin terhadapnya. Mungkin Luhan butuh usaha untuk mendekati Sehun agar mau menjadi temannya. Luhan mendekati Sehun dengan sedikit berlari. "Hey Sehun-ssi apa kau ingat aku?" Luhan bertanya sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sehun tetapi ia hanya bisa mengikutinya dari belakang. Tak lama Sehun berhenti diikuti Luhan yang berhenti mendadak dan menabrak punggung Sehun, lalu ia tersadar dan segera menghindar. "Hmmm kau teman Baekhyun" Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Luhan tadi dengan nada yang kurang minat.

Luhan hanya menghela napasnya dan berpikir apakah hanya Baekhyun yang ia ingat seingat Luhan, Baekhyun telah mengenalkan dirinya kepada Sehun, apakah pria di hadapannya ini melupakan namanya. Ah.. mungkin dia memang lupa lagi pula dua kali bertemu mungkin ia masih belum mengingat namaku' Luhan bergumam dalam hati dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sehun melihat lelaki dihadapannya sedikit aneh memang Sehun lupa dengan namanya tetapi ia mengetahui kalau ia adalah teman Baekhyun hanya itu yang ia ingat. Sehun berbalik dan segera meninggalkan lelaki itu karena ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan lelaki itu lagi.

Luhan yang menyadari Sehun sudah tidak ada dihadapannya dan berjalan menjauh, ia segera menyusulnya, "Tunggu Sehun-ssi tunggu aku" Luhan mengejar Sehun dengan sedikit berlari. Sehun tidak mempedulikan teriakan Luhan dan masih tetap berjalan, terpaksa Luhan berlari agak kencang. "Sehun-ssi… Kau pulang naik apa?" Luhan bertanya kepada Sehun yang sudah ia imbangi langkahnya. Sehun merasa risih "Bukan urusanmu lebih baik kau pulang saja sana dan jangan ganggu aku lagi" Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan nada yang sedikit tidak suka, Luhan yang mendengarnya merasa sedikit tersinggung dengan jawaban Sehun, ia menghentikan langkahnya ia berpikir apakah Sehun risih? Sehun yang merasa tidak diikuti oleh Luhan segera menuju parkiran dan mengambil mobilnya untuk segera pulang. Sedangkan Luhan hanya mematung dan memandangkan kosong lantai di depannya. Kata-kata Sehun tadi padahalkan ia hanya berniat untuk berteman dengan Sehun tapi malah pria itu berkata kasar dan tidak ingin untuk diganggu.

Luhan berjalan menuju parkiran dengan wajah yang ditekuk, "Mungkin aku harus menjauhinya ia saja tidak ingin berteman denganku, padahalkan niatku baik untuk berteman dengannya" Luhan mengambil kunci mobilnya dan ia segera mengendarai mobilnya untuk pulang ke apartemen dan menenangkan diri dengan berendam air hangat mungkin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Baekhyun sedikit menggeliat dan merentangkan tangannya untuk merenggangkan tubuhnya, tidur dilantai itu sangat menyakitkan kawan. Ia merasa perutnya berat dan ia menengok ke bawah. "AAAAAAAAAA…. Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun terkejut karena ia tertidur sambil Chanyeol yang memeluk perutnya dari belakang dan ia pun meneriaki Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sebenarnya malas untuk bangun ia masih merasa nyaman memeluk gulingnya. Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya sedangkan Baekhyun sangat ingin melepaskan pelukan itu. "Ch-chanyeol cepat lepaskan pelukanmu" Baekhyun terus memberontak dipelukan Chanyeol tetapi Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan perkataan Baekhyun dan malah membalikkan badan Baekhyun. "Diamlah aku masih ingin tidur. Kau tahu? Ternyata kau tidur mendengkur sehingga aku susah untuk tidur" itu hanya alas an Chanyeol saja. Baekhyun yang mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang mengakatainya mendengkur makin memberontak "Yaaaakhhhh.. kau bilang apa aku mendengkur? Itu tidak mungkin cepat lepaskan akh…" perkataan Baekhyun terhenti dengan ciuman tiba-tiba Chanyeol di bibirnya. Baekhyun sedikit memberontak karena ciuman tiba-tiba dari Chanyeol tetapi Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun dan memperdalam ciumannya "Ekkhhmmm.." Baekhyun tak lama mendesah dan Chanyeol makin bersemangat untuk menjelajahi seluruh mulut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol karena ia kehabisan napas dan Chanyeol pun melepaskan ciuman di bibir Baekhyun dan ia memberikan ruang untuk Baekhyun bernapas tetapi ia tidak membiarkan leher Baekhyun memanggur, ia pun menghisap leher Baekhyun "Ekkhmmm..C-chanyeoll.. uhhmm.." Baekhyun mengeluarkan desahannya.

Tak lama tangan Chanyeol merambat pada punggung Bakehyun tanpa melepaskan kulumannya di leher Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun merasa ia melayang dan tidak menapaki tanah.

Tak lama pintu gudang terbuka, mereka berdua terkejut dan mereka berdua secara reflek menghentikan aktifitas yang mereka lakukan tadi. "Tuan Park.. Tuan Byun… Apakah kalian baik-baik saja. Maaf karena terkunci di sini" Chanyeol berdiri tenang seerti tidak terjadi apa-apa sedangkan Baekhyun wajahnya memerah bagai kepiting rebus, ia memikirkan apakah aktifitasnya tadi ketahuan oleh karyawan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol keluar duluan dari gudang itu, tak lama disusul oleh Baekhyun. "Mereka berdua kenapa?" karyawan Chanyeol merasa bingung dengan tingkah mereka berdua dan segera meninggalkan gudang itu.

 **~TBC~**

 **HAIIII WELCOME BACK... Akhirnya diriku update jugaaa fyuuuhhh... Sebenarnya di wattpad sudah aku update duluan... Dan juga siapa yg nunggu NC nya hayoooo ngaku kalean????? Seperti nanti aku bakal update NC nya di FFN aja deh.. Kalo wattpad aku kurang yakin hmmmm...**

 **OKEH SAATNYA DIRIKU KEMBALI BERHIBERNASI PPAY PPAY~~~~**

 **~~SALAM CHANBAEK IS REAL~~**


	7. CHANBAEK NC FULL

BONUS NC FULL CHANBAEK

BIG BOSS AND I

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

And Others

WARNING!!!!

Cerita ini mengandung unsur H2O eh kagak deng…. Cerita ini mengandung unsur YAOI jika tidak ingin di baca di samping kiri atas Anda ada tanda panah Anda bisa keluar (kurang halus apalagi nih bahasa accu)

Sekian TERIMA GAJI *

SELAMAT MENIKMATI DESAHAN CHANBAEK WAHAI WARGA YADONGERS..

 _Previ_ _ew_

 _Tak lama pintu gudang terbuka, mereka berdua terkejut dan mereka berdua secara reflek menghentikan aktifitas yang mereka lakukan tadi. "Tuan Park.. Tuan Byun… Apakah kalian baik-baik saja. Maaf karena terkunci di sini" Chanyeol berdiri tenang seerti tidak terjadi apa-apa sedangkan Baekhyun wajahnya memerah bagai kepiting rebus, ia memikirkan apakah aktifitasnya tadi ketahuan oleh karyawan Chanyeol. Chanyeol keluar duluan dari gudang itu, tak lama disusul oleh Baekhyun. "Mereka berdua kenapa?" karyawan Chanyeol merasa bingung dengan tingkah mereka berdua dan segera meninggalkan gudang itu._

C

B

Chanyeol memasuki ruangan kerjanya, ia bersiap untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Saat Chanyeol sedang sibuk dengan penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan karena semalaman ia tidak mandi tak lama Baekhyun memasuki ruangannya yang bersama Chanyeol dan menatap dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca. Baekhyun terus menatap Chanyeol tanpa berkedip. Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang menatapnya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya bingung "Baek, kau kenapa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Chanyeol mencoba mendekati Baekhyun yang terus bergeming tanpa memundurkan langkahnya. Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah sebenarnya dari tadi ia menahan hasratnya yang ia pendam sejak di gudang.

Chanyeol telah tepat di hadapan Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun menatap tepat di dada bidang milik bosnya, Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun perlahan-lahan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol yang tinggi dan menggigit bibirnya karena gugup. Chanyeol merasa tidak tahan melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Baek mengapa kau….hhmmfftt" Chanyeol melototkan matanya karena ia terkejut dengan tindakan berani Baekhyun yang menciumnya tanpa menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Baekhyun hanya menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Chanyeol tanpa melakukan pergerakan sedangkan Chanyeol yang merasa Baekhyun payah dalam berciuman tersenyum kecil.

Ketika baekhyun hendak melepaskan ciumannya Chanyeol malah menarik pinggangnya dengan sebelah tangannya agar lebih merapat dan tangannya yang satu lagi ia meletakkannya di tengkuk Baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Suara kecipak dari kedua bibir itu berbunyi nyaring di dalam ruangan dan Chanyeol lah yang mendominasi permainan ini. Pakaian Baekhyun sudah tidak karuan bentuknya.

"Cppkkhh… hhmmffttt… aahhh" mereka terus melumat bibir lawan bahkan lidah Chanyeol mencumbu bibir Baekhyun yang dibalas pasif oleh pemiliknya dan tak lupa Chanyeol mengabsen gigi dan langit-langit mulut Baekhyun dengan semangat. Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol, ia memberi tanda bahwa ia hampir kehabisan napas.

"Cha-aan.. hhmfftt.." Chanyeol terus merubah posisi ke kiri kemudian ke kanan, ia menetapkan bibir Baekhyun adalah candu baru baginya. Baekhyun sudah hampir lemas dibuat Chanyeol yang tidak mau melepaskan ciumannya, Chanyeol yang merasa Baekhyun yang sudah lemas melepaskan ciumannya walaupun ia tidak rela. Baekhyun pun segera mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Eeehhhmmm~~ aaahhh cha-aan.. hmmfftt" Chanyeol beralih pada leher membuat Baekhyun gila dan ingin disentuh terus-menerus bahkan lebih oleh Chanyeol, ia sudah masa bodoh yang akan terjadi ke depannya.

Baekhyun meremas bahkan menekan kepala Chanyeol terus berbuat lebih pada lehernya, "Ehhhkmmm… aahhh…. Chaann~ theerruusshhhh…. Eekhhmm" Chanyeol memberi tanda kepemilikan di leher Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun panas ia ingin lebih, ia ingin Chanyeol menyentuh seluruh badannya. Chanyeol membuka kancing baju Baekhyun satu persatu dengan perlahan tetapi Baekhyun yang tidak sabar merengek pada Chanyeol, "aaahhhh… cee… eehmmm paathhh chaann… aku takk… yaaakkhh" Chanyeol merobek pakaian Baekhyun karena sebenarnya ia juga tak tahan dengan pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya ini.

Chanyeol membuang pakaian Baekhyun ke sembarang arah dan segera melahap dada Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghisap, menggigit bahkan menjilat putting Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun mengacak rambut Chanyeol dan menekan kepala Chanyeol agar tidak melepaskan kuluman terenak Chanyeol dari dadanya. Baekhyun bahkan telah basah dan mengeluarkan precumnya walaupun asetnya masih berada dalam celananya.

"Chan aahhhhh….. toloongghhh lepaass ceelanaakuhhh… ehhmmm.." Baekhyun memohon kepada Chanyeol untuk melepaskan celananya karena ia merasa tersiksa ia ingin Chanyeol mencumbu miliknya dan lubangnya yang berkedut.

"Ohoo kau sudah tidak sabar cantik?"

Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun dengan mengelus milik Baekhyun dari luar.

"Cee…. Paathhh chan aku sudah… eeehmmm tidakhhh tahannn eugghhh.." Baekhyun terus meracau dan Chanyeol tanpa aba-aba menurunkan celana Baekhyun dengan cepat dalam sekali hentakan, Chanyeol menurunkan celana Baekhyun beserta celana dalamnya dan sekarang jadilah Baekhyun yang bertelanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benang yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun bagaikan porselen yang tak memiliki celah goresan dan sangat mulus, Chanyeol lama memandangi tubuh indah Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun hormonnya sudah di ubun-ubun. Chanyeol berdiri dan menyerang leher Baekhyun lagi untuk memberikan tanda yang lebih banyak.

"Ehhhmm… nyaaahhh.. chan kauu juga lepaskan bajumu" Baekhyun protes karena Chanyeol masih berpakaian lengkap.

"Baik sweetheart" Chanyeol melepaskan kulumannya dari leher Baekhyun lalu ia menuju pintu ruangannya dan menguncinya agar tidak ada yang mengganggu kegiatannya bersama Baekhyun anggaplah ini olahraga pagi dan mengolah vokal. Kemudian, Chanyeol melepaskan seluruh bajunya Baekhyun melihat kaget aset Chanyeol yang berdiri tegak seolah siap untuk bertempur dan ukurannya pun tak main-main. Baekhyun merasa miliknya sangat jauh dengan milik Chanyeol jadi ia hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya, Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun yang menggigit bibirnya merasa lelaki mungil ini memang menantangnya untuk segera menerkam.

"Hey cantik apa kau hanya ingin melihatnya tanpa menyapanya?" Baekhyun yang mendengar penuturan Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya dengan dengan susah payah.

"Ayo sayang manjakan dia bawa dia ke lubang hangatmu" Baekhyun perlahan menuju Chanyeol setelah berada di depannya ia mencoba berjongkok dan meneguk ludahnya sekali lagi.

"Come on sayang dia… Argghhh" ucapan Chanyeol terputus karena Baekhyun meremas dan memaju mundurkan tangannya pada milik Chanyeol yang gagah itu.

"Yeaahh Baekhhh seperti itu sayang terus masukkan dalam mulutmu sayang" Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan. Baekhyun pertama merasa ragu karena ukuran Chanyeol yang tidak normal ini Baekhyun berpikir akankah muat di dalam mulutnya. Chanyeol terus menggeram karena pijatan-pijatan Baekhyun pada miliknya. Baekhyun pun mencoba memasukkan milik Chanyeol ke dalam mulutnya dan Chanyeol menggeram keenakan.

"Yaaahhh Baekkhh teruss arrgghhh…. Sungguh nikmathh sayang" Chanyeol memuji servis Baekhyun terhadap miliknya. Baekhyun bangga karena Chanyeol puas dan ia makin bersemangat untuk memaju mundurkan milik Chanyeol di dalam mulutnya yang hangat. Saat tanda-tanda milik Chanyeol yang berkedut Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun agar keluar di dalam mulutnya.

"Kenapa Chan? Milikmu berkedut dan akan keluar" Baekhyun merasa bingung dengan reflek Chanyeol yang menariknya.

"Tidak sayang aku ingin mengeluarkannya di dalam lubang laparmu" Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara baritonnya di telinga Baekhyun sambil satu tangannya mengelus lubang berkerut Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggelinjang dan Chanyeol tersenyum miring melihat Baekhyun yang seperti cacing kepanasan.

Chanyeol menyerang bibir Baekhyun lagi sambil menuju mejanya. Kemudian, Chanyeol menghambur semua barang di atas mejanya kemudian menggendong Baekhyun untuk menaiki mejanya dan membaringkannya. Baekhyun kemudian membuka pahanya selebar lebarnya agar dapat dilihat oleh Chanyeol betapa Baekhyun mendambakan milik Chanyeol untuk berada dalam dirinya, Baekhyun juga menggigit bibirnya agar lebih menggoda Chanyeol untuk masuk ke dalam lubangnya dan mengedutkan lubangnya. Chanyeol pun tak tahan dan segera menyerang lubang berkedut Baekhyun.

"Nyyyaaahhh.. chaannn" Baekhyun mendesah karena perlakuan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menjilat lubang berkedut itu dan Baekhyun menekan kepala Chanyeol. Lidah Chanyeol tak ketinggalan untuk masuk ke dalam lubang itu, setiap lidahnya masuk Baekhyun akan mendesah.

"Cepat chan aku ingin kau berada di dalam lubang laparku" Chanyeol mendengar Baekhyun berbicara kotor pun sebenarnya juga tidak sabar. Ia ingin penisnya dihisap oleh lubang Baekhyun, jadi Chanyeol menyudahi aktivitasnya yang menjilat lubang berkedut Baekhyun dan segera berdiri.

Kemudian, Chanyeol membuka laci dan mencari sesuatu di dalamnya setelah ketemu dia pun menuangkannya pada tangannya lalu ia oleskan pada miliknya yang tegak dan siap untuk bertempur itu. Baekhyun yang penasaran apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol berusaha untuk menoleh dan ia tidak bodoh untuk tahu apa yang Chanyeol oleskan pada penisnya itu.

Sesudah itu Chanyeol juga mengoleskannya pada lubang Baekhyun. "Ekhmmm chan cepat masukkan aku sudah tidak sa…. AKKKHHHHHH" kata-kata Baekhyun terhenti karena Chanyeol memasukkan miliknya dengan sekali hentakan. Chanyeol mendiamkan miliknya beberapa saat karena ia tahu pasti Baekhyun merasa kesakitan.

"Hiksss… hiksss. Sakit chan kau jahat" Baekhyun menangis karena Chanyeol memasukinya dalam sekali hentakan.

"Sayang maafkan aku yah? Sudah jangan menangis atau aku keluarkan lagi milikku?" Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun dan menghapus air matanya sedangkan Baekhyun segera menggelengkan kuat kepalanya.

"Jangan dilepas chan. Milikmu sudah menancap di lubangku. Kau harus meneruskannya dan aku tidak ingin ini berakhir" Baekhyun menghentikan tangisannya.

"Baik sayang. Apa sekarang aku boleh bergerak?" Chanyeol meminta izin kepada empunya untuk bergerak dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh empunya.

Kemudian Chanyeol bergerak, pertama ia bergerak perlahan-lahan agar tidak menyakiti Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendesah kesakitan. Tak lama Chanyeol sedikit menambah kecepatan pompanya di dalam lubang Baekhyun.

"AAHHHHHH~~~~~"

GOTCHAA. Chanyeol menemukan sweet spot milik Baekhyun ia terus menumbuk daging sensitif itu agar desahan Baekhyun terus menggoda telinganya untuk makin bersemangat menggenjotnya. Tangan Chanyeol pun tak mau kalah ia juga memompa milik Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun merasakan kemikmatan yang berkali-kali lipat.

"Chaaannn…. Akuuuhhhh sammpaaiii uuhgggg.. aaahhhhh" Baekhyun melengkungkan badannya sedangkan kocokan Chanyeol di penis Baekhyun ia percepat.

CROTT CROOTT CROTTT.

Sperma Baekhyun keluar dan orgasme pertama ia dapat, Chanyeol menghentikan genjotannya. Baekhyun menyemprotkan sisa-sisa spermanya dan menggelinjang setiap dia memuntahkan spermanya. Chanyeol menyopot penisnya di lubang Baekhyun kemudian menarik Baekhyun yang masih lemas untuk turun dari meja dan menungging dengan tangan yang bertumpu di meja.

PLAAAK PLAAKKK.

Chanyeol menampar pipi pantat Baekhyun dan meninggalkan tanda kemerahan, Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesis dan pasrah karena badannya yang masih lemas. Kemudian, Chanyeol membuka sedikit pantat dan mengelus lubangnya lalu ia mulai memasuki Baekhyun lagi.

"YAAHHHH… Chaaannn"

"Sayangg… arrgghhh lubangmu menjepitku.. aargghhh lubangmu mendambakan penisku" Chanyeol berkata dengan sebenarnya lubang Baekhyun memang menjepitnya.

"Nyaahhh Chan lubangku memang menginginkanmu.. ugghhh terus chan sodok aku penuhi lubangku dengan spermamu….aahhhhhh… ahhh… buat aku lemas chan… penuhiii akuuu" Baekhyun berkata tak kalah dengan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol tersenyum miring dan mempercepat laju genjotannya.

"Baik sayang aku akan membuatmu lemas… arggggghhhh" Chanyeol makin mempercepat laju pompanya bosan dengan gaya tersebut kemudian Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah kaki Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun makin mendesah karena dengan begitu ia merasa Chanyeol berada pada titik terdalamnya.

"Arrrghhhhhh Baek aku akan keluar sayang" penis Chanyeol sudah berkedut.

"Ahhhhhhh…. Keluarkan di dalam lubangku chan.. Tembakkan" Baekhyun juga memonpa miliknya yang akan mengeluarkan laharnya lagi.

PLOOK… PLOKKK.. PLOKK..

"Terima ini sayang AAARGGGGHHHHH"

"AAAAAHHHHHH…. CHAAAAANNNN"

CROTT… CROT.. CROT..

Sepuluh kali hentakan, Chanyeol makin melesakkan miliknya agar memenuhi lubang milik Baekhyun. Mereka berdua telah sampai dengan napas yang berburu-buru. Chanyeol keluar pada lubang Baekhyun sehingga lubang Baekhyun terasa penuh dan hangat sedangkan Baekhyun memuntahkannya pada meja di depannya. Mereka berdua ambruk.

"Terima kasih sayang" Chanyeol mengecup pundak Baekhyun dan dibalas senyuman oleh Baekhyun walau Chanyeol tak melihatnya.

"Iyaahh chan. Bisa kau melepaskan milikmu?" Chanyeol menyerngitkan keningnya.

"Siapa bilang kita selesai?" Baekhyun terkejut dengan perkataan Chanyeol.

"A-apa chan?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan gugup.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan ronde kedua" Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun.

"TIDAAKK CHAAANNNN……..Ekkhmmmm"

.

.

.

TBC

HAIIII HAIII AKU UPDATE NIH... GIMANA SKIDIPAPAPNYA KANE GAK? MAKLUM BARU PERTAMA BUAT JADI WAJAR KAGAK BAGUS *

AKU UPDATE NC INI CUMAN DI FFN KAWANS... BERUNTUNGLAH KALIAN YANG BACA DI SINI DAPAT MENIKMATI SYURGA DUNIA CHANBAEK...

REVIEW YAH KALO KALIAN SUKA BIAR AKU UPDATENYA JUGA SEMANGAT... BIKIN NC NYA JUGA SEMANGAT BUAT KALIAN MUAH MUAH...

~~~SALAM CHANBAEK IS REAL~~~~


End file.
